Goodbye Misao Makimachi, Forever Misao Shinomori
by Shin Sankai
Summary: [Used to be on here - Completed] Misao Makimachi, your average high school student has just been given the shocking news she has been promised to a family (the son of the family) she has never even met. AU Modern Times.
1. I

****

Goodbye Misao Makimachi…Forever Misao Shinomori

By: Shin Sankai

I could hear the faint sound of thunder rolling around in the clouds as the rain fell hard against the roof of the mansion. I walked down the long hall to my father's study. The occasional flash of lightning flittered through the sky dowsing the dark hallway in bright white light. I had been home for merely two hours from boarding school when my father called this so-called meeting. I knocked on the door and entered the room to see my mother standing behind the chair my father was sitting in and I walked closer. I stood silently and waited for him to talk.

"Misao your mother and I have come to a decision. You have blossomed into a beautiful young woman that we can be proud of and now we may set you free." _What the hell is he babbling about? _I silently wandered to myself.

"Misao sweetie our oldest and dearest friends have come back to live here in Tokyo for good now and they finally brought their son with them again. You have been promised to each other for many years, even before you were born and so next week you are to be married." I froze at that one word my father had spoken to me. _MARRIED! _I yelled in my head. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I felt as though I were sinking into the floor at hearing that one word…_married_…_but I was only just beginning my life, still finishing high school, wanting to go off to University, live my own life! _I yelled at him inside my head.

"Sweetie understand that this-"

"NO!" I screamed at the both of them slamming my hands down on the wooden desk. I watched silently as my father rose from his chair.

"Don't you talk back to me like that! I am your father!"

"So what I want in life doesn't mean anything to the two of you!" I spoke back nearly on the verge of tears.

"Your only 17! You wouldn't have a clue what you want! I am your father and I shall make the decision!" I gasped at this and stepped backwards walking further away from them.

"Sweetie listen, your father and I have known the Shinomori's since we were kids ourselves. The promise can never be broken it goes the same for them as well." My mother spoke up.

"This is the 21st century! You can't do this!" I yelled at them trying desperately for them to see it my way.

"I can and I will!" My father spoke directly and firmly at me. I sobbed and ran from the room running down the long hallway to the main room. I ran out the front door not bothering about closing it behind me and ran into the pouring rain down the dark street. _How could they do this to me? Did they not even care about how I would feel?_ I spoke inside my head. I ran into the yard of another large mansion and stood at the front doors. I brushed the tears away from my already wet face and knocked loudly. No answer, so I tried again. Still nothing. I ran around the side and found the old tree branches still hanging near a bedroom window. I climbed the tree easily and opened the window and sat on the ledge looking into the large room to find no one. I curled up into myself, trying to fight off the cold and cried brokenly to myself. That's when I heard the door open and close and I jerked my head up seeing my oldest and dearest friend wearing a pair of dark red pants and brushing a towel through his messy and very spiky wet hair.

"SANO!" I yelled jumping off the window ledge and running to him. His eyes widened at the sight of me and I thrust myself into his embrace and cried against his chest. Minutes went by and my sobbing had turned to small sniffles as Sano rubbed my wet back soothingly.

"Hey weasel your back! Why didn't you tell me? I could have organised to come get you, got some really great food and stuff. We could have celebrated." I smiled against his chest and hugged him tighter just glad to be wrapped in his warm embrace. I let go and stepped away to see his pants totally soaked from hugging me way too long.

"Che! Good one weasel!" I sat in his wooden chair and watched as he stripped out of the pants and placed on some drier ones. We had been friends all of my life and the concept of changing in front of each other never embarrassed us. Sano was 3 years older then I and yet he was my closest and dearest friend. He would never admit it to anyone else but when my father sent me to boarding school he cried for weeks on end, just wanting me back. He had said that he lost his baby sister and best friend all in one go. I too had cried for weeks wanting to be wrapped in his warm embrace and have him right at my side. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt his hand on my knee. I stared down at him as he was kneeling on he floor looking up at me with those chocolate brown eyes of his.

"You gunna tell me what's botherin' ya or must I guess?" He spoke giving me one of his lopsided grins. I smiled back at him brushing my fingers through his damp brown hair.

"It's my dad Sano…" I spoke while rising and getting off the chair to walk around the room. There where still numerous pictures of just us when we were younger and still playing games and bathing together. I missed those days, I felt like I wanted to be younger again, so I could remember all those great memories and forget what was happening to me.

"And?" Sano spoke while getting up and following close behind me. I didn't say anything but felt his hands grab my shoulders stopping me from walking around the room. I turned and wrapped my arms around his waist and spoke quietly to him.

"He's making me get married." There was a slight pause of silence and I felt his arms wrap comfortingly around me yet again and he spoke softly and jokingly into my ear trying to loosen my tension.

"Okay lets do it! You know you can't resist me and besides we'd be great together!" I giggled into his chest and soon let go before he had to change clothes again and looked up into those eyes as they sparkled mischievously down at me.

"I've supposedly been promised to someone else. Some complete stranger too!" I spoke irritated.

"Bummer…Oh well looks like you'll have to make do with that guy instead. You really are missing out though." I pushed him angrily and spoke again.

"Sano this isn't funny! This is my life we are talking about here!"

"Hey chill weasel. Hmm, how 'bout you come out with me and meet up with my friends and forget about all this junk for awhile okay? It'll just be like old times, 'cept with a few other people. Come on weasel it'll be fun, I promise." I looked up into those brown eyes and nodded my head, knowing I couldn't say 'no' to him.

"You still have some clothes of mine here by any chance?" I spoke walking over to the closet.

"Yeah I think so, might be heaps old though. Hey chuck me a shirt too." I threw him a dark red one and a black jacket, as it was cool outside since the window was still open and the wind blew the dark curtains around wildly. I threw off my wet shirt and shorts and placed a black tank top on and some black pants. I didn't like it one bit. They clung to my body tightly showing off my curves immensely. I quickly grabbed one of Sano's long sleeved shirts placing it over me and did up the buttons. I sighed in relief as it fell half way down my thighs.

"Damn, you had to do that didn't you. And you looked pretty good too."

"Shut up Sano!" I yelled at him while throwing my wet shirt in his direction, but he dodged easily.

"Come on weasel, I promised the guys I wouldn't be late." I nodded my head and soon followed him to his car.

xxxxxxx

Time passed quickly as I walked lazily around the park. Sano and the others were sitting around casually talking and drinking. I declined both of those and excused myself to walk around silently, marvelling at the beauty of this place. Sano had met some nice people and they had welcomed me into the "group". I noticed Sano seemed to like Megumi. I could tell by the way he bickered with her and he even gave her a pet name. She was very beautiful. Her dark hair fell freely down her back and she too had given Sano a nickname. There definitely was something between them but I doubt if they'd ever say anything about it. Megumi had a younger brother who was 12 years old and her father was one of the best doctors in the city. She was following down the same path as she was studying to become a doctor at the university. Next to her was Kenshin. He was a short guy, not as short as myself though, and a bit older than Sano. He had long red hair that cascaded down his back and was held in a low ponytail. He had bright violet eyes that glistened with gentleness. He spoke in a soft voice and was quite smitten with Kaoru although she was totally clueless to this. Her long hair was tied up in a high ponytail held together by a pink ribbon and glistened in the streetlights. Her blue eyes sparkled happily as she laughed with Megumi at what ever Sano was doing. Kaoru was a year older then myself and had an elder brother called Aoshi. My train of thought was cut off when I heard Sano's voice.

"Hey weasel come here for a sec?" I walked towards them and saw a tall man, even taller then Sano, standing near him wearing all black and a long black trench coat. He was quite the looker and I gulped as I got closer noticing he made me look like a dwarf when I was near him as my eye level was at his chest area.

"Aoshi this is weasel…err…Misao actually…" I placed my hand out nicely and smiled up at him. My smile turned to a frown when he did nothing but stare silently at me.

"Since when did we hang out with children Sano?" My eyes narrowed annoyingly at him and I dropped my hand away. I heard Sano speak as he stuck up for me.

"Misao's been my best friend ever since she was born. Don't be like this Shinomori. Lo-" My eyes widen at that name and I soon stuttered it out staring up at the taller man cutting Sano off.

"Shi-Shinomori?" The wind picked up and blew his long bangs around giving me a view of his blue-green eyes looking curiously into my ocean-blue ones. His eyes were so intense it made a shiver run straight down my spine, as though someone walked over my grave. I stepped backwards and spoke shakily to Sano even though I was still looking into Aoshi's eyes.

"I-I've got t-to go S-Sano…" And with that I ran off without looking back. I made it to a rather busy street and flagged down a cab to take me home.

Xxx to be continued xxX


	2. II

****

Xx Day 7 xX

"Misao sweetie, may I come in?" I woke to the sound of my mother knocking lightly on my door. I heard it open and then close again and felt the pressure of her sitting on my bed. I opened my eyes and looked over at her and then she spoke.

"About what your father said Swee-"

"Spare me the whole lecture mother! Look, I know I can't get out of this and if I run away I will dishonour the family, blah, blah, blah…So just tell me what time its on and where it is going to be." I spoke defeated. I saw the happy smile on my mother's face but I buried myself deeper into my blankets and listened to what she said.

"Well I've spoken to your future in-laws and we decided to have it here in the backyard since their place isn't quite ready yet. Oh Misao it will be so beautiful. I can just see you no-"

"Whatever mother…just let me pick the dress by myself…" I spoke to her quietly and then looked over to see her nodding her head.

"Does the guy know? I mean about getting married next week?" I watched her nod her head and her smile broadened thinking I was actually liking this.

"Wh-what's his name?" I spoke quietly while sitting up looking at her.

"Aoshi Shinomori sweetie, why?" A rugged sob escaped my throat and I placed my face into my pillow to muffle the others that followed.

"Honey, what's wrong?" I gathered myself together and spoke normally to my mother even though my head was still placed into the pillow.

"Nothing, I just need some more sleep that's all." _Except for the fact that he's a big, mean and stupid jerk, _I yelled in my head. I noticed there was complete silence in the room and sat up as I saw my mothers retreating back leaving the room closing the door behind her. I threw the sheets away and stood up walking to the closet and found some baggy jeans and placed them on. They hung on my hips loosely and I placed on a black tank top, which had a silver glitter dragon on it, that wasn't so tight but it still was small and showed off my belly button. I picked up a long sleeve thin black shirt and tied it around my hips, placed my sneakers on, grabbed my sling bag and opened my bedroom window. I jumped to the tree easily and descended to the ground taking off over the back wall.

xxxxxxx

I had been walking around the main mall of the city for hours, casually looking in different shops. Believe it or not I actually went into one of the more exquisite shops and asked if they had any magazines on wedding dresses. The woman looked at me rather funny and I lied telling her it was for my elder sister but she was working today and couldn't come in to get it herself. I said my thanks and left walking back down the mall to where some cabs were parked. I froze in my walking when I saw a handsome and tall man coming my way. My eyes widened when I realised it was Aoshi, who was aimlessly looking in the shop windows to his left, and on his right side was none other then Sano. I quickly turned around trying to loose myself in the crowd but stopped dead in my tracks when I heard Sano call out my name.

"Hey Misao! Over here?" I took a deep breath and turned back around and found Sano and Aoshi walking closer to me. I diverted my eyes over to Aoshi and found his face set in an unreadable display of emotions. I gulped down the lump that was stuck in my throat and watched as he quietly excused himself and kept walking.

"Ah don't worry about Aoshi there. He's just a little cut up about his parents that's all." Sano spoke absently.

"I can imagine…" I mumbled and turned my face back to Sano who had a confused look on his face. I cleared my throat and spoke again curiously.

"About what?"

"Oh his parents are making him get married. I feel sorry for the chick whose gotta take care of him…" My eyes frowned at what Sano had said but he kept laughing not registering the fact yet. Seconds later his laughing stopped and he looked questioningly at me. I ruffled through the shopping bag I had and brought out the wedding magazine I had gotten and thrust it into his hands. I heard more laughing and narrowed my eyes in annoyance snatching the book away from his hands and placing it back in the bag. I began to walk off and heard Sano's hurried footsteps catch up to me.

"Hey weasel I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that! You just got to get used to the fact that-"

"He's a big, mean and stupid jerk!" I cut him off telling him what I thought of his friend. Sano's hands halted me as he placed them on my shoulders and turned me around to face him. He lifted up my chin so he could look into my eyes and he frowned when he noticed mine were filled with unshed tears. He wrapped me up in his hug and spoke quietly into my ear.

"Misao…he's not really that bad. I mean he does have his off days but you just need to get used to his, I don't know, deep side I guess."

"Deep side Sano?" I spoke sarcastically while pulling away from him and raising my right eyebrow.

"Well yeah, everyone's got two sides to them, he just doesn't show his second one, his real side in fact. He'll need to get used to the idea of you being around before he'll trust you or become your friend, he's just weird like that."

"We have a week Sano! ONE WEEK! To trust and get to know each other and then we are stuck with each other forever! He knows its me Sano…and he hates me…"

"I'm sure he doesn't weasel, 'sides he won't dishonour his family by backing out or running away and neither will you. Am I right?" I nodded my head and spoke up again.

"What about his life? I mean what would his girlfriend think about all of this?" I looked confusedly at Sano who was laughing his ass off at that question.

"What! Shinomori doesn't have a girlfriend! He just got back here!" He had spoken in between laughing but finally got his laughter under control.

"Oh come off it Sano! Get serious, a guy as gorgeous as him doesn't go around single for long! He would have been attached to someone!" I watched Sano's expression as his eyes were wide and his mouth was parted, but that was after what I had said. I heard a deep voice speak behind me.

"Sano, I found the store." I closed my eyes mortified and slapped my hand over my mouth to muffle my gasp as he had heard everything I said. I looked at Sano who was trying to control himself but he burst out laughing and I pushed past him walking away.

"WAIT WEASEL! COME BACK! LOOK I'M SORRY OKAY?" I could still hear his soft cackles and I raced off to get to that cab. I jumped into one and spoke my destination. The morning has come to a bitter end and I decided to spend the rest of it locked in my room.

xxxxxxx

"Misao are you coming down for tea?" I jolted awake as I had fallen asleep on my bed.

"N-no I've eaten already." I spoke to my mother and soon heard her footsteps go back down the hall.

I grabbed the shopping bag that was sitting at the end of the bed and found the dreaded magazine. I took it out and opened it up. I flipped through the book looking at all the gross designs of dresses. They all had frilly bits hanging off or had a zillion bows or even both! I flipped to the back and noticed an article about designing your own, well looking at different designs, choosing your own material and how you want it to be done. I ripped the article out placing it into my sling bag wanting to check the place out tomorrow. It needed to be rushed. In six days I was to be married to that jerk! I dumped the magazine in the trash and walked downstairs and out into the backyard.

I stepped into the training hall that dad had gotten built when my brothers and I were smaller. I threw my long sleeved shirt on the wooden floor and opened the back doors up. I lay down, placing my head in my folded arms behind my neck looking up at the stars. The cool breeze swept through the hall caressing my bare skin.

"I remember you sneaking out of the house to look up at the stars every night." I lifted my head a bit to see my father walking over towards me. I placed my head in my arms not acknowledging he was here.

"Your brothers did it before you as well." I felt him sit near me and I moved my head to the side not looking at him and spoke.

"I remember too. They were so sneaky I just wanted to be like them and so I decided I wanted to try as well. I never went down the stairs though because they creaked a bit. Instead I would jump out the window to the tree and go from there. Some nights I nearly lost my footing but I never screamed for help though…Sano was on the ground…waiting to catch me if I fell."

"How is Sano these days Misao? I don't see him much." My father asked curiously.

"He's good…met some real nice people who have become real good friends with him. We actually went out the night you told me about getting married." Silence filled the area and I sat up looking my father right in the eyes and spoke how I felt.

"I don't like this at all dad. I mean I haven't even finished school and you expect me to get used to the idea of getting married. To a complete stranger for that matter! All my hopes and dreams have just been tossed aside so you and mum can fulfil some stupid promise! I'm trying not to dishonour the family, so I won't run away, but know this we are not on speaking terms after the wedding. I don't know if I'll ever forgive the two of you for doing this." I got up picking my shirt up on the way and walked out of the hall leaving him alone.

Xxx to be continued xxX


	3. III

****

Xx Day 6 xX

Hours had past as I made it to the shop and I had been sitting down in one of the large chairs flipping through many magazines yet again. I glanced to my right noticing an elderly woman sit down and wait for me to finish.

"Looking for anything in particular dear?" She had spoken nicely to me.

"Something that isn't so disgusting and doesn't have a zillion bows on it." I blurted out while flipping over another page. I slapped my hand over my mouth shaking my head but opened my eyes when I heard the elder woman chuckle at what I said.

"Come on dear, lets take a look around." She took my hand in hers making me stand up.

"But it needs to be ready in less then a week!" I spoke alarmingly to her but she shook her head and led me around the store to look at different dresses. As we walked she would tell me to see what I liked about the dresses and what I hated. She wrote it all down on paper. She soon took all my measurements and told me to come back in two days to see if anything needed adjustments. I told her about my two new friends and she said to grab their measurements and give them to her when I came back. I picked out some fabric for my dress and for the other two dresses as well so the elderly woman can get the other two ladies to "whip" them up when I bring in the measurements.

I left the store and got to the corner and spun around not having a clue at what the woman was going to make. I walked around trying to locate a cab and soon stopped when I saw a teenager walk past with a backpack. _Wait a minute…what about school?_ I finally flagged down a cab and raced back home wanting to know what was going to happen about that.

xxxxxxx

I arrived home opening the door and slamming it shut taking my socks and shoes off and throwing them near the front door.

"MUM, DAD A WORD NOW!" I yelled walking into the main living room. I stood frozen at the entrance looking at the scene in front of me. My parents were sitting down, and had stopped casually chatting away to another couple. My eyes widened the slightest when I noticed Aoshi was slouched in another lounge chair looking rather bored. _Oh shit! This must be his parent's! _I spoke inside myself.

"Misao hush!" My mother spoke to me and got up dragging me over. I glanced my eyes over to Aoshi and noticed he had sat up properly as he received a death glare from his own mother. I was standing in front of another chair but was unable to sit down as my mother spoke again.

"Danny, Kay, Aoshi, this is our daughter Misao." I bit my lip nervously as the room fell silent as they observed me.

"Oh Aoshi isn't she adorable?" I gave his mother a nice smile but inside I felt sick. Now she really did make me sound like a small child.

"Excuse me…" I watched as did everyone else as Aoshi stood up and left the room walking outside and into the backyard.

Minutes went by as I slouched in the chair half-listening to my parents and Aoshi's talk about old times. Aoshi's mother snapped me out of my boredom by speaking to me.

"Misao sweetie, could you go bring him back inside it's nearly time for lunch." I nodded silently and left the room.

I was standing outside and could feel his presence coming from one of the large trees. I walked under it looking up to see one of his feet dangling from the branch he sat on, while the other was up drawn as he rested his head on it. It was strange to see him up in the tree like this but at least to me we had one thing in common. We both loved hiding and climbing trees.

"Your mum said to come and get you as its time for lunch." I watched as he landed back on the ground soundlessly. The wind blew his long bangs around and all I could do was stare silently at him looking deeply into those unreadable eyes. He turned away not saying anything and walked back into the house.

xxxxxxx

Lunch had passed quickly as we didn't speak at all. We were walking around the back yard as our parents forced us too interact so we could "Get to know each other better". _Like who the hell can know someone in less then a day! _I spoke inside myself again. I drifted off by myself and walked into the training hall grabbing my kunai's and sitting on the floor about 8 meters away from the wooden doll. I began throwing them aimlessly at the wooden doll not even looking at it. I was on my last kunai and heard a deep voice come from the front entrance.

"Not bad." I screamed and threw the kunai at the door and my eyes widened when I noticed it was Aoshi. I stood up and watched amazed as he twisted gracefully around grabbing the handle of the small knife before it embedded into him or the wall and threw it back over at the wooden doll digging it straight into its heart region. My chest heaved rapidly at being so frightened like that. He was so quiet and secretive I didn't even hear him come inside. I didn't feel his presence either! I guess I was too annoyed at this whole situation we are stuck in.

"I'm sorry…" I spoke weakly to him and bowed my head in apology and also in embarrassment.

"I'll pretend you were so deep in thought about what our parents are doing to us so I won't take it personally." Aoshi spoke absently while walking over to the doll to grab all the kunai's. I smirked and lifted my head to watch him walk to the doll. _Maybe he wasn't so mean after all, _I spoke inside my head once more. He was wearing a pair of black jeans that fit him perfectly and a loose black shirt. I watched closely as his arm muscles flexed when he grabbed all the knives out of the wooden doll.

"Why are you watching me?" My eyes widened as he had spoken this without turning around to look at me. _How the hell does he do that? _I silently thought to myself. I quickly walked to the cupboard and grabbed the pouch the knives were placed in and walked back over to him not saying anything. I hoped to god that I wasn't blushing too bad.

"Why are you not saying anything? Is this because of what you said in the mall yesterday?" I gasped and knew my entire face was red at being so embarrassed and the fact that he really had heard me that day.

"Che! You really are a kid if you act like this!" Aoshi spoke again. I could feel the tears wanting to fall from my eyes but I sucked them back bravely and grabbed the knives from his hands not saying a word and walked back over to the cupboard.

"Come on Misao, it was a joke!" He spoke as if trying to apologise by making up something else that was suppose to mean an apology.

"You are being such a jerk! I am not a little kid Aoshi! I have feelings too you know! You're not the only one who is frustrated about this!" I spoke turning around and brushing the tears that escaped my eyes. He stood quietly looking at me not saying a single word which was making me angry. I fisted one of my hands and spoke angrily again shutting my eyes not wanting to look at him.

"Get lost Aoshi! I never asked for this and I certainly didn't ask for someone as cold hearted like you!" _Misao that was most harsh of you,_ A voice inside of me spoke. I quickly opened my eyes wanting to apologise but Aoshi was gone. I slid to the floor and cried into my hands while mumbling to no one, as it was only I who was in the training hall.

"I'm sorry Aoshi…" My crying had sent me into darkness.

Xxx to be continued xxX


	4. IV

****

Xx Day 5 xX

"Good morning Miss Makimachi and how are we feeling today?" I threw the blankets over my head to blind out the light when Sayuki opened the curtains.

"It's a beautiful day Miss Makimachi, perhaps you should come out of hiding and join it some day." That's what I liked about her, she could be quite sarcastic and was always there to talk. She had been working for my parents for about five years now.

I threw the blankets away and remembered what happened last night. I sat up watching Sayuki gather my dirty clothes on the floor and place them in a basket near her.

"Sayuki, how did I get up here last night? I mean I remember falling asleep in the training hall." I spoke softly to her. She stood up and sat down in the chair smiling happily.

"Oh it was this really handsome young man...too young for me but he certainly got my heart racing."

"W-was he tall and wore all black?" I stuttered out softly to her while looking down at the bed.

"Come to think of it yes. Why do you ask Miss Makimachi?" I covered my cheeks embarrassed. _I can't believe he was there...that means he heard me crying! Oh no! Now he must think I truly am a child!_ Sayuki cleared her throat snapping me out of my thoughts. She patted one of my shoulders and left the room not saying a word. _'Get lost Aoshi! I never asked for this and I certainly didn't ask for someone as cold hearted like you!'_ Those words began to haunt me and I dressed into a pair of dark grey loose pants, Sano's baggy shirt and my sneakers. I grabbed my sling bag and headed down the stairs and out of the house for a walk. _I must find him and apologise _I spoke to myself.

xxxxxxx

I had been wandering down the side of the street coming closer to the training hall one of my brothers used to go to. I would meet him here everyday he was training and after he finished, we'd go off to get some ice cream and sit in the park just across the road. Sometimes I would sit at the doorway watching all the guys sparring together wanting to join in but was too young to do so. I lost my train of thought when I heard the clashing of metal and came to an open door. I looked inside and found about 20 students paired off having sparring lessons. I caught the gaze of the sensei and my eyes widened as did his when we finally recognised each other. He waved me inside excitedly and he embraced me in a warm hug speaking happily to me, as we hadn't seen each other in years.

"Oh, Little Makimachi! It is so good to see you again." I let go looking at him and replied back.

"You too Yama-sama." I giggled a little at remembering what I always called him. I had always said Yamamoto was too long for me when I was younger and made this up. I guess he's stuck with it now. He took my hand in his and we walked around looking at the different students. Yama-sama would usually go off telling each individual about how to improve different techniques and stances but he'd always come back and place my hand in his just like when I was younger. I faulted in my walking when we came to another pair. It was Aoshi and a rather large man sparring together. I watched as Yama-sama walked closer and spoke.

"Aoshi a moment please." Aoshi was moving his kodachi's at an incredible speed but the other guy was pretty good as well and I heard him speak to Yama-sama a little breathlessly.

"I-I'm kinda b-busy grandfather." I gasped at hearing this and saw Yama-sama turn to look at me over his shoulder. I treated him with so much respect because I loved him so much when I was younger and even now I thought of him as a grandfather to me and yet he was Aoshi's. I watched as he smiled at me and turned around to speak to Aoshi once more.

"Your future wife is here Aoshi." I watched Aoshi become momentarily paralysed by the 'future wife' part and the other man took this as an opportunity to trip Aoshi up and he fell on the floor not so gracefully and his smaller kodachi went skidding across the wooden floor and stopped next to me. I looked down at it and flicked it up with my left foot and watched as it twirled in the air and brought out my hand to grab its handle. Aoshi was still lying on the ground and I walked over placing it back into his hand, as he did nothing but stare at me. I swallowed the lump in my throat and stepped back away from him.

The next thing I knew I was slammed to the wooden floor by one of the males who ran into me, as he was sparring with another male. I grunted a little as he placed his heavy weight against my shoulders pressing me harder into the floor.

"Get the fuck outta the way!" He spoke harshly towards me and let go to walk away. I gritted my teeth angrily and glanced my eyes over at Aoshi who was now standing, but not doing anything just like all the other males in the room. I got up and turned around to see the big asshole that did that to me walking away. I ran after him jumping into the air and slamming my feet into his back, then doing an easy backflip and landed on the wooden floor without a sound. He went skidding to the ground and let out a small grunt at getting the wind knocked out of him as he was very unprepared. My hands fisted in rage at being treated like this and I spoke with utter hatred.

"Don't you ever treat me like that again!" I turned around to walk over to Yama-sama but found Aoshi was walking towards me. I heard an outraged voice coming from behind me.

"You'll pay for that you stupid little bitch!" I quickly turned around to see him charging at me with a blade. A small gasp escaped my throat and in a blink of an eye blood splurged everywhere in the air and some hit my right cheek. Seconds later I blinked my eyes to focus them more and looked down to notice I hadn't been injured. I looked over to the blade and realised it had been stopped from embedding itself into my skin. A hand was placed on the blade stopping it from continuing its journey and I looked behind me and my eyes widened when I noticed it was Aoshi. I turned my head back over to the dumb idiot who started all of this and he soon let go of the handle and ran out the door. Other students just stood in shock looking at what happened, as did Yama-sama. I watched Aoshi's bloodied hand let go of the blade as it clattered to the floor. His hand was open and I watched as more blood seeped out.

"NO!" I yelled turning around looking up at him. His eyes were sort of hazy but he came back into focus when I placed my smaller hands over his injured one turning it back into a fist to stop the blood from flowing even more.

"You must keep pressure on it! Yama-sama where is the first aid kit?" I watched as he pointed to the bathroom not being able to say anything else and I began walking that way dragging Aoshi with me. We entered the bathroom and I sat him down on a chair and turned the sink taps on. Once it was full of warm water I placed his hand in the water to rid it of blood, as well as my own. I emptied the water out and filled it up again placing in the disinfectant from the first aid kit. I cradled Aoshi's hand softly and placed it back into the warm water. I observed as his hand flinched a bit and I frowned feeling sorry for him, as it must sting quite a lot.

"I hate this stuff." I turned my gaze to his face but noticed he was looking down at his hand and his jaw line was slightly tensed. I bit my lip knowing if I hadn't have pressed the moment with that idiot this would have never happened to him. _This wound was my fault and he would forever have a scar, Misao's scar…_I silently spoke to myself. I wiped his hand clean of blood and soon placed it onto a towel.

"Now where is the best place for some light?" I asked out loud. I headed over to the window and opened it up letting in the bright afternoon sunshine.

"For what?" Aoshi's voice was curious but I waved him over and was amazed he actually got out of the chair cradling his right hand in the towel and sat down on the small bench just under the large window. I kneeled on the floor in front of him and brought out some ointment I always carried in my sling bag. I squeezed the ointment out of the tube and guided it along his cut making sure I wasn't touching any of it. I sat in silence placing the lid back on and waited.

"What are you doing?" I looked up into Aoshi's blue-green eyes and smiled while speaking to him.

"Just waiting..." I bent my head back down to his hand and he soon spoke again.

"Waiting for what? Whoa..." I smiled and got out the needle and thread.

"For that..." I spoke absently and began to stitch up his wound.

"How do you know my grandfather?"

"I always came here when I was little. My brother came here to train and I would sneak in and watch but was always noticed and Yama-sama would always grab my hand and lead me around looking at his students." I said absently while concentrating on the stitching.

"Yama-sama?" Aoshi had spoken quizzically at me and I nodded my head and spoke again.

"I always thought Yamamoto was too long and too difficult for me and decided on making something up. He always called me 'Little Makimachi' and still does, so I named him Yama-sama and I would always laugh as did my brother and a couple of the other students because it rhymed but most of all it really does suit him." There was complete silence as the conversation between us was over.

Minutes went by and I finally finished. I placed a non-stick pad over the stitching and wrapped his hand in a bandage. I got off the floor to throw the scraps in the bin and came back over to see Aoshi rise from his seated position and lift a corner of the towel up. I could do nothing but stare into his eyes as his uninjured hand brought the towel over to my right cheek rubbing the blood away from my face. I knew a light blush covered my cheeks but the moment was ruined when I heard a soft knock on the door. I quickly turned away from Aoshi and opened the door to see Yama-sama standing there with a worried look on his face. I smiled at him telling him silently that everything was all right and I exited the bathroom with Aoshi following close behind. I stepped out of the building giving Aoshi time to talk to his grandfather and grab his things.

We had been walking down the sidewalk for about 20 minutes not saying anything. I took a deep breath and spoke softly to him.

"Aoshi about the other night…"

"Don't worry about it…" He spoke cutting me off while absently stroking his hand. I was amazed at how much skill he really had. He weaved around people as though they weren't even there and he wasn't even looking at them either.

"No I'm sorry. I wanted to apologise for being so rude. No matter how much you hate me I should never have said such horrible things. I'm not like that and I apologise." I watched as he silently nodded his head and I brought out the ointment and placed it into his hand.

"If it starts to sting this will help keep the pain away for hours. I suggest you go to the doctors, maybe Megumi's dad and get it checked out properly. I-I guess I'll see you around…" I frowned lightly as he did nothing but stare at me and so I turned away from him and flagged down a cab to take me home.

Xxx to be continued xxX


	5. V

****

Xx Day 4 xX

The morning had come quickly and I was getting nervous but made my way to the dress shop and found what the elderly woman had created. It was absolutely beautiful and I loved everything about it. I had gotten Megumi and Kaoru to give me all their measurements but didn't tell them what I was doing or where I was going. I picked out the design, something easy but elegant and the elderly woman gave all the instructions to the other two woman who'd have them done in a couple of days as well. I wanted the dresses to be a surprise and they would only receive them on the day of the wedding. The colours had matched perfectly and I hugged the woman thanking her a hundred times! In my joy at receiving something so beautiful I asked her if she wished to come to the wedding but I paled when she said she was already invited. Talk about coincidence. Not only had I known Aoshi grandfather when I was little I also ended up getting Aoshi's grandmother to make my wedding outfit without even knowing it. I hadn't asked her about her name or anything, but now I knew who she was. I was ready to faint but she only knew it was me after her husband, Yama-sama, came home telling her about the day he had at the training hall.

Aoshi's grandmother was most excited about the up coming day but what she didn't know was that Aoshi and I only had a week to know each other. Once I told her the full story she was upset with both her family and mine. I had to agree telling her it was being rushed and it was difficult as well. I thanked her and took my dress with me. No adjustments were needed and she hugged me saying she'll see me in two days for Megumi and Kaoru's dresses.

I noticed a new school uniform and many books sitting on my bed when I got home that afternoon. My parents finally let me stay in school or else I was seriously thinking about missing out on this whole wedding. I want my education and I want to do well and get into university. I was enrolled into the most exquisite private school, which was probably littered with snobby students. I decided to steer clear of them and just study and then come home and go and hang out with Sano. Even though school didn't start for a couple of weeks I ended up trying the uniform on. I scowled angrily when I found it rather daring. The skirt was pretty bloody short but I would wear black stockings and sports briefs. The white shirt was see through so I placed on a tank top underneath and that was much better. There was a stupid black and white tie thing, which looked like a napkin, that hang under the collar and a black jumper with the school emblem on it. That just came to the waist but could be done up during the colder season. I had black sneakers that I could wear instead of the uncomfortable shoes.

xxxxxxx

****

Xx Day 3 xX

It was late afternoon and I was walking to the training hall hoping I could speak to Aoshi. My mother and father kept crapping on about the wedding and plans on decorations, lighting, flowers etc. They tried getting my opinion on everything but soon realised I was never interested in any of it. It was all up to them. I couldn't believe how close the day was coming and Aoshi and I had hardly spoken to each other. I realised he was either at the training hall or at his home, which I had no clue as to where that was.

I arrived at the training hall and walked in to notice nobody was around but the lights were still on. I closed the door and dumped my sling bag on the floor as well as taking off my shoes.

"Hello?" I called out and turned to face the bathroom door, which opened and out walked Aoshi who was dressed in some black pants and a black singlet. His bare skin glistened with sweat and he had a towel wrapped around his neck. I watched as he walked silently to the center of the room not making one sound. He threw the towel across the room and sat on the floor cross-legged.

"What are you doing here?" I flinched at the coldness in his voice but padded over sitting myself in front of him and spoke looking into his blue-green eyes.

"We need to talk." I spoke with more confidence then I thought I had in me. I watched as he absently scratched his bandaged hand and I spoke again looking down at it.

"How is it?"

"Its fine. Dr Takani said you did a pretty good job, he was quite impressed actually. Now why do we need to talk?" I turned my gaze back up to him and spoke annoyingly at him once more.

"We are getting married in like three days or have you forgotten! Don't you have questions you want to ask me or at least want to know something about me?" Silence filled the room and I watched as he closed his eyes for a brief moment and then let out a loud sigh. He snapped them open looking directly at me and spoke placing out his uninjured hand.

"My name is Aoshi Shinomori." I smiled as he was introducing himself as though it was for the first time. Well technically it will be the first time for us. I placed my hand into his shaking it and spoke as well.

"Misao Makimachi." I watched amazed as a small smirk was on his lips. He breathed in again and spoke once more taking his hand away from mine.

"So you want to know about me? I am the second oldest of three in my family, but now I have become the eldest. I am 21 while Kaoru is 18. I have always wanted to leave this city to be on my own but never did because of Kaoru. When she is settled I shall go. My grandfather began teaching me the art ever since I was a young child because he thought I was special and gifted. My parents are workaholics because they always wanted the best for their children. My school life was hell and I snapped one day hurting one of the students and after that no more beatings ever happened to me again. I had disobeyed my grandfather and lost my control for a mere second and nearly killed the poor student. He was very disappointed in me and it took ages for me to get his trust and friendship back. I grew up by myself but was never allowed to venture out on my own; not until I was married, was my parent's rules. After what happened during my high school years I decided to respect their wishes and stay. I taught some basic defense to Kaoru making sure she was able to defend herself from anyone but I guess that's not really needed since Kenshin will be there to protect her. I was accepted into the university here so I decided I'd become an instructor like my grandfather. Life was alright until my parents had told me that I was promised to their friend's daughter. I was outraged about this and I met her when I came to the park to see Sano and the others. I called her a child because I was so pissed off at my parents and yet since that day on I was still not nice to her. It was never her fault in the first place as she was thrust into this just like myself. Sano and the others know as well. I know they will treat you with much respect and give you their friendship as they really do like you very much." I took everything he said in without taking my eyes away from his. I gulped down the lump that formed in my throat and spoke back only softer then usual.

"I am the youngest of four but now there is only three of us. I am the unlucky one as I am the only one left still living with my parents. My brothers have gone away doing their own studies and living their own lives. I grew up with only them as my parents are also workaholics and never had time to raise their last child. They work so much to take their minds away from the real world. The world where everything is not perfect and that they don't live in a perfect and happy family. They have three children who detest them for being so neglected. They wish to try and forget about the tragedy that happened but it can never be erased. Their youngest had caused it so she is forever reminded of what she had done. When her brothers left she was lost and saddened but then remembered she had the best person who promised to make her feel loved and happy. She had Sano. He was always there but then I left and was unable to bring him with me to boarding school. I cried for weeks not being able to see him or to be hugged by him. I finally realised there are other ways of communicating and wished for school to hurry up and end so I could go home and see him. When holidays came I was never at the house but over at Sano's. We'd sit in the trees and watch the stars quietly talking about the best times we had, but I always said it was everything. I can see he really has a thing for Megumi and hope they'll admit it to each other one day. I know I will feel saddened because he'll have his love and it won't be me, but then I remember I have a place in his heart that no one will be able to fill except myself just like he has one in mine. I have made some new friends and I treasure them in my heart dearly as they welcomed me into their small group with open arms. In a matter of two hours that I had arrived home from boarding school I had received the news that I was to be married in a week. I went nuts and ran away going to Sano's where I cried my eyes out. That's when I met the others and I forgot all about getting married. Then I saw you and was literally stunned. You were mean, quite mean actually and it even got worse that day we were at my house. Then I remembered what Sano had said to me and realised there are two sides to every person and the day at the training hall made me realise this was true when you stopped the knife from injuring me. You may not want people to see the real you and yet it comes out sometimes and I feel honored that I was there to witness it. We have been thrust into a marriage beyond our control and we don't know how its going to be but I know one thing is for sure, I want to be your friend and I want to find out about the real you." I closed my eyes and then opened them again to see Aoshi's staring deeply into mine. I bit my lip and looked down and found his injured hand resting on his right knee. I was amazed at how brave I was being and picked it up and placed it in both my hands.

"I'm sorry, I never apologised about this." I spoke quietly without looking up at him. I snorted a little bit and spoke softly once again.

"Misao's scar."

"No…" I heard his small whisper at what I had spoken and shook my head and spoke once again looking up into those blue-green eyes.

"If it wasn't for me this would never have happened. I should not have persisted with the matter of what he did, but I did and you got hurt."

"I didn't have to protect you Misao. I could have easily left you by yourself but something inside of me snapped and I couldn't let you get hurt no matter what." I smiled shyly up at him at hearing him say that to me. _Maybe he cares a little about me. _I spoke to myself and watched as he took his hand away and got up off the floor. I looked up at him and he spoke once more.

"Have we finished talking now?" I nodded my head silently and he placed his uninjured hand out for me to take so I could get up. I watched as he walked over to his bag and grabbed it ready to leave. I walked to grab my things and walked out into the dully-lit street. I looked at my watch and my eyes widened at how late it was. I flagged down a cab and one finally pulled over and I turned around to find Aoshi putting on a long trench coat.

"I'll see you round." I spoke while smiling and got in the car and waved goodbye. My smile widened when he actually waved back and then turned around to walk in the other direction.

Xxx to be continued xxX


	6. VI

****

Xx Day 2 xX

I had gotten Meg's and Kaoru's dresses today and they were hidden away along with my dress. I had spent the day relaxing with Sano and the others trying not to think about what was going to happen in two days. I loved seeing the both of them fume and walk off rather grumpy as I wouldn't tell them about their dresses. Sano and Kenshin tried to pry it out of me as well but I told them they would absolutely LOVE what they are going to wear. I giggled as they blushed a little and I soon took off before anything more could be said. I left them to their own thoughts.

I had not seen Aoshi all day as Kaoru said he had to go find a suit to wear. I blushed at hearing this and it was her turn to giggle.

I was walking in the park just across from the training hall but it was all closed up for the day so I decided I'd spend it hanging around in this nice park. I leaned against the railing of the bridge going over the lake and looked at my reflection in the water. It occasionally rippled with a few ducks swimming by.

"Hey Misao!" I turned my head to the right to see Kaoru walking over towards me. I smiled and silently waved looking into the water once more. She placed her hand on my shoulder and I turned to face her and she spoke.

"How are you feeling Misao?" I thrust my hands out to her and she grabbed a hold of them looking at me worriedly.

"Does that answer your question Kaoru." I spoke and took my hands away and sat on the railing instead. Kaoru followed as well and spoke once more.

"Misao you shouldn't worry so much. Aoshi is a really nice guy and I'm not saying that because he's my brother either." I took in her words not saying anything and she spoke again.

"I know he may seem distant at first and a little cold but that's just the way he is. I know you two will sort things out. I just think you need to be a bit more patient with Aoshi because he's…"

"Different?" I reply back to her cutting her off and looking over at her. I watch as she nods her head and she replies again.

"Well yes but you see Aoshi is more special then anything beca-"

"He's a little reluctant about showing his true self because he'll think people won't like him?" I spoke cutting her off once more.

"Wow Misao have you two actually talked or something?" Kaoru spoke while smiling at me.

"Ah sort of I guess, not much just little things. I practically had to force something out of him but I was actually honored he told me some things about himself. I too felt it right that he should know something about me too."

"Misao everything will be fine I know it." I silently nod at her looking at the ground and jumped off and spoke softly to Kaoru once more.

"I'll see you in a couple of days Kaoru." I watched her frown slightly and she too got off and walked in the other direction.

xxxxxxx

****

Xx Day 1 xX

Another day had come to a close and I was walking to my room with Sayuki following close behind. I hadn't met up with any of the others not even Aoshi today. I had to spend the entire day being dragged around by my mother and future mother-in-law. It was not a good day. I felt like I wanted to sleep forever. I stood near the window and turned my head to Sayuki as she spoke softly to me.

"Good night Miss Makimachi, I hope you sleep well for tomorrow..." And with that Sayuki left.

I flopped down on my bed exhausted about the events, which occurred today. _Miss Makimachi...my name will no longer be that tomorrow... _I spoke inside my head. Megumi and Kaoru would still be fuming about not seeing any of the dresses but they'd find out tomorrow. _I hope they fit, _I spoke inside my head yet again. Tomorrow afternoon just a bit after lunch they'll show up and be presented with their dresses.

I changed into a tank top and some loose black pants and curled up in my bed. I closed my eyes and whispered to myself and then fell asleep.

"Goodbye Misao Makimachi..."

Xxx to be continued xxX


	7. VII

****

Xx The Wedding Day xX

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I jolted awake at hearing my mothers scream. I ran out of my room and down the stairs to where she stood in the main room looking out the window.

"What's wrong?" I spoke alarmingly. I watched as she turned around and spoke while storming off into the kitchen.

"It's raining! Of all the days it had to be today!" I looked out the window to see she was right. I smiled at this and walked back up stairs and into my room closing the door behind me. I climbed out the window and jumped to the tree and then down to the ground walking around bare foot in the front yard. I didn't wish to go to the back, as that's where the whole wedding was being set up. I lifted my hands in the air turning slowly around making sure I was being totally drenched by the rain that fell. My shirt and pants clung to my body.

"I don't think you're suppose to be out here." I turned around hearing that deep voice and noticed Aoshi standing under one of the large trees looking straight at me and rather damp too. He was pretty nice like that. _I wander what he will look like later today_, I thought to myself. I bit my lip feeling nervous about this afternoon and was wandering if he was too. I wrapped my arms around myself and said nothing.

"Aren't you suppose to be pampered today?" He spoke again curiously while walking closer towards me. Small droplets of water fell from his long bangs making a pathway down his handsome face. _Come on Misao speak for crying out loud, _the small voice snapped at me.

"I hope not." I spoke back. He raised an eyebrow looking at me silently and I spoke again.

"I'm not really one for liking attention. Seriously I would have rather them made us go to a dingy marriage building, signed a few papers and that's it. A wedding in 10 minutes, not something as elaborate and non-personal like this. So many people here and I don't even know who the hell most of them are. This is not my type of thing at all."

"I doubt anyone would like being forced to marry someone like you...err...I mean any stranger for that matter and in a limited amount of time." I heard Aoshi's voice change as he tried correcting himself, trying to take away the hint that he still detested me. I placed on a fake smile, but was still crushed inside. It was as though our small meeting at the hall meant nothing. I sighed loudly and spoke to him.

"I guess you're right. I mean I am still a kid in your eyes and I guess that's just the way you'll always think of me." _Misao you just need to be patient. Remember two sides to every person. Maybe he's feeling a bit stressed out. _I spoke inside my head trying to reason with why he was being like this.

"MISAO WHERE ARE YOU?" I turned my head to the house of where that yell had come from. I glanced up at Aoshi and spoke softly to him and then walked off.

"I'll see you at the wedding..."

xxxxxxx

I had been sitting in the warm bath for about half an hour, as I was ordered to get in it by my mother. The wedding was not for a couple more hours and yet she ran around panicking about flower arrangements or the catering or the band. I shook my head and got out of the bath wrapping a nice thick robe around me. I left the bathroom and walked to my room to find Kaoru, Megumi and my mother standing inside waiting for me.

"Now Misao, how do you want me to do your hair and make-up for you?" My mother spoke while carrying a rather large case and placing it on my bed.

"No…I don't want your help mother…I can do this! Besides Kaoru and Megumi are here and they can help me." I watched my mother frown but she left the room without saying another word.

"Okay Meg, start working on some light make-up for Kaoru while I do the hair." I stated while dragging Kaoru over to the chair and facing it away from the mirror so she was unable to see what was happening to her. I grabbed the brush softly stroking her hair and parting it to turn it into a loose braid. I grabbed three silk thin ribbons placing them with the hair making sure they went throw her hair so everybody could see it. Loose parts fell down framing her face. I grabbed the sakura blossoms and began weaving them through the braid after I had tied it off. Megumi had finished with the make-up and we finally turned Kaoru around to have a look. Her mouth was parted as though speechless. She looked a few years older and glowed with beauty. It was now Megumi's turn and the same was down as well, applying light make-up and the same hairstyle.

"Sano and Kenshin are going to go nuts at how gorgeous you two look." I watched and giggled as they faintly blushed and mumbled something I couldn't understand. I walked to the cupboard and brought out a zipped bag. I lay it down flat on the bed and unzip it. I brought out the dresses and faced them towards the other two to see what they think.

"Oh Misao…they're beautiful." Megumi spoke. I watched as Kaoru nodded her head in agreement having lost her voice. Megumi and Kaoru dressed and stood in front of me so I could have a look. I smiled as the dresses were perfect and needed no hurried adjustments. The dresses where plain but very elegant made of complete silk and in an ice-blue colour. The neckline was 'V' shaped and the sleeves nearly fell off their shoulders, but not quite, so a strapless bra was needed for them. The dress had long flowing sleeves that went passed their hands, hiding them like a traditional kimono. The waist above hugged Megumi and Kaoru's curves while the lower half fell to the floor flowing, so they were able to walk easily. Megumi had a split up her right leg just above her knee while Kaoru's was on her left leg. The shoes they wore were a pearly white but couldn't be seen unless they walked around.

"You sneak! I can't believe you did this by yourself!" Kaoru spoke while placing her hands on her hips. I laughed a little and they ended up joining in. The tension was leaving my muscles but I was still a nervous wreck.

"Actually your grandmother made them for me. I didn't even know who she was but she still helped me out a lot. I wanted it to be a surprise for you guys since you welcomed me into your group." I watched as their eyes teared up and I shook my hands in front of them alarmingly.

"No don't! Think of your make-up...you guys can cry later!" They stopped and we all burst into laughter once more.

"Misao would you like us to help you?" Megumi spoke since she was the first to get her laughter under control. I shook my head negatively and grabbed their flowers.

"It's nearly time, so you guys go down. I just need some time to myself. I hope you don't mind." I had bowed my head saying this hoping they wouldn't take it meanly and I froze when I received a hug from Kaoru, then one from Megumi. I watched as they silently left the room and closed the door. I sat down on my bed for a few minutes and began brushing my hair.

I pinned it up into a loose bun and let the smaller ends fall down my neck and frame my face. I broke off some of the blossoms and placed them in my hair just like Megumi and Kaoru's. I looked into the make-up case my mother had brought in ages ago and placed on some lip-gloss making my lips shine and turn a bit darker then usual while applying some eyeliner and mascara. That's all I wanted. No matter how much Aoshi hated having to be married to someone like myself I just wanted to look natural. I smelled the perfumes and picked the one I thought was best and placed it on as well.

"Misao honey, it's nearly time." I heard my mother say behind the door.

"I'm coming...but take dad with you. I want to walk down the supposed aisle by myself." I spoke demandingly at them.

"Alright sweetie..." I smiled as her voice seemed defeated and I dressed in the ice-blue silk under dress. It fell down to my ankles and had a split on either side of my legs just above the knees. It was loose fitting but still showed the contour of my curves. The chest area was lace with silk underneath so nothing could be seen while the rest was complete silk. I placed on the robe, opting for a traditional look. The robe was a pearly white also made of complete silk. Small ice-blue sakura blossoms were etched into the robe as well. The sleeves were also like Kaoru's and Megumi's dresses, long and hiding my hands from view. I tied it up using a nice pearly silk ribbon and placing it in one simple bow at the back. It hugged my form showing off my curves as well. The robe bunched on the floor but I placed on the pearl sandals, matching to Megumi and Kaoru's and now it skimmed the carpet. I clipped on the silk veil just under my bun and grabbed my flowers and walked hurriedly down the stairs when I heard the music begin.

xxxxxxx

I was standing at the archway, which was placed in the garden area and began walking down the "aisle" when the music for me started. I was playing it slow not wanting to trip and make a complete ass of myself. Megumi and Kaoru where already up the front and had turned around to look at myself as did Sano and Kenshin. I could see their shocked face expressions as all four had their mouths open wide and eyes larger then normal. _This is so embarrassing! _I spoke to myself.As I walked past the chairs in which people stood near I could hear their collected gasps and whispers on how beautiful I looked. _I hate this! _I spoke inside my head again. I nearly faulted in my footsteps when I watched Aoshi turn around to look as well. He was wearing a black suit with an ice-blue tie. _How did he know about the colour? _I spoke inside my head. His fringe was ruffled slightly from the wind and I knew those blue-green eyes were staring straight into my ocean-blue ones. The coat fell down to his knees and I slightly blushed at how gorgeous he looked. _Misao! You're supposed to hate this remember! _I berated myself. I stood next to him and handed my flowers to Megumi.

"Who is the one that gives this young woman away?" The priest had spoken out loud. _And so the wedding begins… _I speak to myself yet again.

"We do." I turned to see my parents who had stood up saying this.

"Please, I wish for the two of you to face each other." I gulped a little and turned to my right and looked up into those intense eyes that stared at me hiding all emotions. I silently seethe inside at how calm he could be during a moment like this. I was pulled a bit closer to Aoshi by the priest who had taken a hold of my hands and placed them into Aoshi's larger ones. I looked down at our joined hands and felt an electric shock go through my entire body. My hands slightly shook at being so nervous but the priest tightened Aoshi's hands against mine to stop this from occurring. I knew a faint blush covered my cheeks. _Dammit! How can this idiot be so calm! I _yelled inside myselfI was cut from my thoughts as the priest spoke talking to me first.

"Now repeat after me… I Misao Makimachi take you Aoshi to be my husband…"

"I-I Misao Makimachi, take you Aoshi to be my husband…" I spoke not being able to break my eyes away from his.

"…To have and to hold. Through sickness and in health for the rest of my life."

"To have and to hold. Through sickness and in health for the rest of my life." I spoke a little softer then before. _Misao, this is not good…stop blushing! _I spoke irritatingly.

"Now… I Aoshi Shinomori take you Misao to be my wife…" I froze as it was now his turn to say these words to me and yet I felt saddened that this was not true. He felt nothing for me and yet here we are getting married in front of all these people.

"I Aoshi Shinomori take you Misao to be my wife…" His voice was rich and deep but still no emotions. _Is anything happening inside this guy? _I silently thought to myself.

"To have and to hold. Through sickness and in health for the rest of my life." _Wow…was that said fast or what! _I spoke again. He had spoken this without letting the priest say it first.

"May we have the rings?" The priest had asked Sano. He brought out two silver identical bands and gave them to the priest. I dropped my hands away from Aoshi's and took a hold of his ring in my right hand.

"Now Misao do you have anything to say while you give Aoshi this ring?" The priest had spoken to me. _Oh shit! What the hell do I say! _I yelled inside my head. I took a deep breath and looked up at him and spoke softly so only he and the priest could hear.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of our bonding together. I one day wish for you to see me as the person I truly am and I hope that we will become the best of friends, maybe even soul mates." And with that I placed the ring on his finger knowing I was blushing even more then before.

"Aoshi do you have anything to say while you give Misao this ring?" I stared into those eyes and watched them flicker everywhere but on me. I frowned slightly but watched as he bent his head down to look at my hand and another electric shook went straight through me as his larger hand cradled mine.

"I give you this ring because without it you would not be bonded to me." I inwardly smiled, as I knew there was a hidden meaning in that message somewhere and I secretly prayed that one-day he would tell me.

"By the vows you two have spoken in front of your family and friends and in the name of God I pronounce you man and wife. Aoshi…you may kiss your bride." _WHAT! _I screamed in my head. _K-kiss him…but in front of everyone!_ I spoke again. I watched as he faulted too forgetting about this part but my eyes widened the slightest as Aoshi's face drew closer to mine. Our lips met in a sweet gentle kiss. For the few seconds that it lasted, that was long enough for us to be bonded in a way we never knew possible. Aoshi stepped back a bit looking down at me as if surprised about what had occurred but the priest turned us to face the audience and joined my left hand with Aoshi's right one and spoke proudly and happily.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Mr & Mrs Aoshi Shinomori."

Xxx to be continued xxX


	8. VIII

****

Xx Wedding Party xX

A couple of hours had passed, speeches had been said as well as the signing of the certificates and a really terrible and forced waltz. I had walked around casually nodding and smiling at the "congrats" I received from people, but was stuck in a small group of females who talked non-stop about knowing Aoshi in some tiny way.

"Ladies, I hope you don't mind me stealing the bride from you?" They separated and I smiled, as it was Sano who came to save me. I politely said goodbye and walked off with him. I hugged his arm and quietly spoke.

"Thank you so much for saving me."

"Come weasel…lets us dance." I was whisked onto the dance floor, well a certain section of the grassy area covered with wooden boards.

"Sano you know I'm no good at this stuff." I spoke desperately trying to get out of this.

"Hush! Even a weasel like you should be able to dance. You weren't that bad in the waltz." He spoke jokingly towards me. I giggled a little and rested my head against his chest, not really moving much at all.

"I'm so glad you're here…" I spoke softly once more. I heard him mumble something but was unable to comprehend any of it.

"May I cut in?" I turned around to see Megumi with a slight flush across her cheeks. I smiled and let go of Sano and watched as he pressed Megumi softly to him and they danced slowly together. _I hope the two of you tell each other one day _I spoke inside my head. I walked to a lightly lit area of the yard silently watching my parents, my in-laws, Kaoru, Kenshin, Sano and Megumi as well as many others dancing away happily.

"You know hiding away from everyone is not nice Misao." I jolted a little and turned around to see Aoshi stepping into the small amount of light I was standing in. His tie was loosened and away from his neck, the top two buttons were undone, his shirt was out but he still wore the coat over the top.

"Look who's talking..." I spoke while smiling softly up at him. We both stood in comfortable silence and another slow song started up and I felt a small tug on my right hand. I looked down to see Aoshi's larger hand covering mine and then looked up to see him staring at me with those intense eyes changing colours. His deep voice soon reached my ears as he began walking and I followed.

"Come on…maybe this will kill our parents for us." I silently walked beside him and glanced my eyes around to see people watching us walk to the dance floor. I had completely lost my voice as I was pressed against his warm body. My head rested against his chest and I closed my eyes and bravely wrapped my arms around his waist. I felt him stiffen and he had stopped "shuffling" for a few seconds. I bit my lip not daring to look up at him and froze as well when he wrapped his right bandaged hand around my small shoulders while the other rested on the small of my back pressing me closer to him. _This feels so right... _I snapped my eyes open when I heard the small voice inside of me say this. I glanced to my right to see other guests having stopped chatting amongst themselves to watch us. I felt a slight pressure against my head and Aoshi's warm breath trickled over my ear sending small shivers down my spine.

"Am I glad this is only happening once in my life. I really hate being watched." His voice was rich but spoken softly so only I could hear what he said.

"Agreed...you know, we could always whip out the kunai's and your kodachi's and tell them to start dancing or drinking without watching us or some serious ass kicking will happen." I spoke jokingly back to him saying this into his chest.

"Its worth a serious thought." I giggled a little and closed my eyes once again. _This must be apart of the real him... _I wandered to myself. I felt special that he was sharing it with me once again. The music had stopped and we instinctively let go of each other and silently walked over to where Sano was talking with my brothers. I received a bear hugs from the both of them and introduced Aoshi to them.

"Aoshi, these are my brothers Hayashi and Sachiko." I gulped silently when neither said anything as they all just stared at each other. My eyes widened when Hayashi soon smiled and shook Aoshi's hand speaking happily to him.

"Hey Aoshi! Man has it been a long time! Must be what 2 maybe 3 years?"

"Something like that." Aoshi had spoken back. Sachiko on the other hand was more sceptical but he soon shook Aoshi's hand anyway. Hayashi cut the silence and spoke looking over at me.

"Got quite a catch here Misao-chan?" I knew a blush softly broke over my cheeks at what he had said and I spoke softly to them, my head bowed.

"Ah, yeah..."

xxxxxxx

"Misao sweetie…the car is here to take you and Aoshi now." I stopped my conversation with the group and turned to look at my parents and Aoshi's. I narrowed my eyes at them but said nothing. _What the hell have they done now? _I thought to myself. I hugged Sano, Meg and Kaoru as well as and my brothers and turned around to walk off but could see Sachiko grab Aoshi by the collar of his shirt reefing him closer. Although they were the same height Aoshi was clearly stronger, but that didn't seem to bother Sachiko. He spoke in a serious tone of voice making sure Aoshi caught every word.

"Take care of my little sister Aoshi." I was mortified and was about to open my mouth to give him a piece of my mind. I was old enough and very capable at looking after myself but was cut off by Aoshi's deep voice.

"Of course." I eyed him silently noticing a trace of something else in those two words as though he truly meant it. He took my brothers hands away from his coat and turned around to walk closer to me. I felt his hand on my lower back, as though being protective or possessive of me as he led me to the car. I figured he was doing this because I was now his wife. _Wife…I'm HIS wife now! What the hell was I suppose to do? _ I spoke once more in my mind as we hopped into the car. _What does a wife do? _I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a hand on my shoulder and Aoshi's spoke.

"Are you alright Misao?" I nodded my head not able to say anything and looked out the window again.

xxxxxxx

I closed the door behind me and Aoshi turned on the lights. It appeared that this was yet again our parent's doing. This was the honeymoon suite at some very expensive hotel. I took a deep breath and then opened my eyes again and noticed Aoshi had walked off looking around the place. So this is where we were staying for a full week. _Next thing they'll want us to sleep together and start popping out grand kids in no time. _I spoke sarcastically to myself. I walked into the one and only bedroom to find a couple of towels neatly folded on the bed with soaps and…my eyes widened and I snatched the items off the bed and threw them in the bin. _How much time would I do if I killed my parents? _I asked myself yet again while walking to the balcony and opening the door to step out onto it.

"Everything we use is for free." I turned to see Aoshi was now only wearing his trousers and his black shirt, with all the buttons undone. I turned back around and looked down over the ledge seeing the pool below while hiding my blush away from him. My heart pounded at the sight of him and yet I could do nothing. _Misao he thinks you're a kid so why bother...plus we don't even know each other well so nothing is going to happen! _I spoke to myself once again. I looked at my watch and realised it was 4 in the morning and turned around to walk back into the room. I clasped my hands to my chest, as Aoshi had fallen asleep on the bed. His face was so peaceful and all his muscles were relaxed. His head fell limply to his right shoulder as his arm was stretched out on the empty space of the bed. His left hand was pressed against his bare stomach and his shirt fell open giving me a view of his richly tanned muscles. I found myself standing near the bed and I silently climbed on hoping to god he was deep in sleep and wouldn't wake up. I brushed his long bangs away from his closed eyes softly and pressed my lips lightly against his forehead. I blushed realising what I had done and quickly got off the bed. I placed the covers on the unoccupied side over him and turned the light off while walking into the main room.

The room was rather warm so I took off my robe placing it on a spare hanger in the cupboard and hung it up inside. I was now only dressed in the ice-blue silk dress. I sat down curled up in the big chair flipping through the television channels realising that nothing was worth watching yet. I rose from the chair and padded silently to the kitchen searching for something to eat. I opened up some chips and brought them back over to the chair and sat down to flip through the channels once more.

xxxxxxx

Sunlight filtered through the windows and I was still awake and watching some documentary on one of the channels. I walked to the window to look out at the scenery placing my left hand against the window glancing at the ring and spoke to myself.

"Good morning Misao Shinomori…"

My hair had become really annoying being placed up in a bun for so long so I took it all out and placed it in a low ponytail with the thick wavy mass falling down my back. I turned away from the window padding silently to the bedroom to see Aoshi lying on his stomach still asleep. I sat on the bed hugging my knees to my chest watching him silently. Minutes went by and then…

"Why are you watching me?" My eyes widened when I heard Aoshi say this but his eyes were still closed. It felt like déjà vu from the training hall a few of days ago and yet this time I wasn't going to be rude.

"Because I want to." I spoke quietly to him. I watched as he turned on his side resting his head on his bandaged right hand. He opened his eyes and I could see the great depths that lie in them as they deepened in shade and then returned to their normal colour. I smiled as he ruffled his hair making it stick up everywhere and he closed his eyes placing his head back down on the pillow not saying anything else.

"I'll make us some food…" I spoke absently while getting up and leaving the room.

xxxxxxx

I came back minutes later with no breakfast but in my hands was the hotel's folder. I was reading the contents while walking to the bed and sat down on the spare side facing him.

"Let me guess...we have to place an order that hangs on the door knob or else we don't eat breakfast?" I looked over at Aoshi who was buttoning up three buttons to look a bit modest for some reason. _You know you really don't have to do that... _I frowned at that voice inside my head but quickly replied to what he had said.

"Exactly." I stood up opening the curtains and opened the door to the balcony and stepped outside. The wind ruffled my hair and the silk dress but and I closed my eyes turning my face up to the sky to feel the warm rays of sunlight. It never happened as storm clouds had rolled in blocking the sun and the breeze turned cold. I wrapped my arms around myself but was surprised when a pair of hands placed slight pressure on my shoulders. I turned my head over my shoulder to see Aoshi standing back in the room as he had placed his jacket over my bare skin taking away my shivers. I smiled shyly at him and walked back into the room closing the door. I looked in the bedroom mirror to see my body was literally engulfed by the large jacket.

"I don't think that's going to work." I spoke taking it off and hung it up in the cupboard. I began walking out the door and halted in my footsteps when I heard Aoshi's voice.

"Misao? I have training today and wanted to know if you'd like to come? We could probably ge-"

"I'd love to." I spoke smiling at him not letting him finish. I watched amused as Aoshi had to blink a few times to register what I had said. I saw him nod his head and I walked back into the living area and sat down on the coffee table. I hitched up the dress so it was punched up on my upper thighs and placed my sandals on. I finally stood up letting the dress fall back down to my ankles and looked up to see Aoshi standing in the doorway. If I didn't know any better I would think he was lightly blushing as though he had seen what I had done. I cast the thought aside thinking nothing more of it and walked to the kitchen to get a drink.

"Is that the rest of your dress...the under dress...since you decided to wear a type of kimono?" I looked up to see his face expressionless as usual as he was just trying to make general conversation.

"Yes...your grandmother actually made it for me. I didn't even know who she was until I invited her to the wedding a second time, since she was automatically coming. Shall we go n-" I was stopped by Aoshi as he placed his black shirt over my shoulders. I slightly blushed at being so close to him but controlled myself and looked questioningly up at him.

"We'll have to get ourselves some clothes later in the day, but for now put this over your dress so you don't look so stupid...ahhhhhh...I mean..." I shock my head placing my arms in the sleeves and spoke while walking to the door and doing up the buttons.

"Its alright...I will look funny walking down the street like this." Aoshi on the other hand looked pretty casual. He wore his trousers and a white undershirt that clung to his upper body showing off his muscles.

xxxxxxx

We finally came to the training hall and hadn't said a word to each other at all. _This was completely wrong. I should have just stayed at the hotel._ We walked inside and I took my shoes off and looked around trying to find the large guy from days ago but he wasn't here. I walked in further with Aoshi and received stares from the other guys, some even drooling. I narrowed my eyes pretending to not have noticed the stares but stalled in my walking when I felt a hand grope my ass. My face turned red with anger and I turned around to give him a piece of my mind but realised he was turning a shade of blue from not breathing so well. Aoshi had placed his hand at his neck squashing his airways and spoke in a cool calm voice.

"I suggest you apologise to my wife as you are touching something that doesn't belong to you." He let go and the guy coughed for air falling to the ground. I watched as he walked over to his grandfather apologising about turning up late forgetting all about what happened seconds ago. I turned away from all of them and walked into the bathroom and sat down on the small bench near the window listening to the two words that Aoshi had spoken roam through my head, _my wife, my wife, my wife, my wife, my wife_.

My eye's shout opened as a hand was placed over my mouth as someone grabbed me from behind. I began to struggle trying desperately to get free but to no avail. I realised I was being pulled out the window into the back alleyway and kicked my feet into the glass window as a last resort to alarm the others that something was happening. It smashed and the large hand muffled my scream as glass stuck into the top of my feet. I was pushed to the ground and groped horribly hard by the large man above me. My eyes widened when I realised another two guys turned up obviously waiting for their turn. He pushed the side of my dress up scrapping his hand up my thigh getting dangerously close to my underwear. He grinded his clothed lower body against mine and I began to sob painfully at how much it hurt.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER NOW!" I turned my head to the side and my blurry vision could make out a dark figure holding kodachi's. It was Aoshi. I was reefed up and thrown to the other two men who ripped open Aoshi's shirt so they could get a better feel. They too began scraping their hands over my breasts, to my butt, down to my hips and between my legs making sure Aoshi could see all of this. A pained moan escaped my throat as I tried to free myself once more but was unsuccessful and slapped numerous times. I was slammed against the brick wall and fell to the ground closing my eyes.

__

Misao...Misao you must get up! You can't let them win! You can't let them beat you! You can't let them hurt him! I opened my heavy eyelids to see two of the three mean knocked unconscious and bleeding near me. I lifted my head and noticed Aoshi was kneeling on his knees, various cuts etched into his chest as his shirt had been completely ripped. Blood flowed from a wound on the side of his head as well as some came from his lip. My eyes widened as the larger guy obviously had the upper hand as he held one of Aoshi's kodachi's as if readying himself to kill Aoshi. I heard sirens blazing as the cops had turned up trying to get this guy to calm down or else they would shoot. I watched as he turned to face them slightly and spoke in a loud voice.

"NOW YOU'LL WATCH HIM DIE BASTARDS!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed and gathered all my strength and stood up racing forward getting in the pathway of the sword. I turned my back to it and my eyes widened and my upper body jerked forward a bit when the blade embedded into my skin and came straight through so I could see it sticking out of my right shoulder just under my collar bone. One clear shot was fired from an officer's gun and he fell backwards yanking the sword out as well and I screamed in agony at the feeling of this. My eyes began to droop and my knees buckled not being able to hold my weight any longer and I fell to the ground in front of Aoshi. His face showed utter shock and surprise as his eyes glistened with tears at what I had done for him. I gave him a tired smile, lifting my hand to wipe the blood away from his lips and spoke softly to him and then blacked out falling closer towards his body.

"I wanted to protect you too..."

Xxx to be continued xxX


	9. VIV

"Look she's waking up..." I opened my eyes to see eight people near me. I lifted my left hand to rub my eyes from sleeping so long and silently stared at all of them. I watched, as everyone seemed to clear out of the room but Sano. He came closer brushing his fingers over my hand and then squeezing it lightly will smiling tearfully down at me.

"I'm so glad your okay weasel... A week was too long without you..." _A week? _I silently questioned myself. I sat up in the bed noticing my right arm felt a bit dead and saw that my whole shoulder area was bandaged up. My eyes widened when I remembered what happened and I glanced up at Sano who began to speak.

"Aoshi's fine Misao. He has a few bruises and scars but nothing serious like you. Why'd you do it?" He had asked curiously while sitting on the bed with me.

"Part of me says I did it to repay him for saving me at the training hall and the other part says I did it out of shear desperation. I don't think I could stand him not being around. He can be a jerk but I want him here with us, with me..." I spoke softly to him. I watched as he nodded his head and got off the bed.

"Sano, do you know where he is?" I saw him nod his head and I placed my feet on the floor and stood shakily on them. I grabbed the pole for help but Sano was soon standing by my side making sure I wouldn't fall over.

"Do you think you could take me to him?" He stood staring silently at me not doing anything so I spoke again.

"Come on Sano! I would do it for you if you wanted to go see Megumi." Sano's face turned a light shade of pink and he grumbled, picked up a blanket and guided me out the door and down the hall to the elevator.

xxxxxxx

We ended up outside and I dragged the pole in the lush grass walking slowly over to the lone figure that sat kneeling on the grass far away from any other visitors and patients. I asked Sano to go back and tell everyone I'm all right and he left leaving me to be with Aoshi. His back was to me and I could see the goose bumps over his bare shoulders as he wore black jeans and a dark blue singlet. I unfolded the blanket and placed it over his shoulders. He turned to look up at me and his eyes widened and he stood up quickly looking down at me, the blanket falling to the ground. I watched as his hand slowly moved closer to my face and tucked some of my hair behind my ear as though making sure I wasn't some illusion. I placed a gentle smile on my face and he returned it. I watched with wide eyes as Aoshi stepped closer and hugged me gently to him. I sighed into his chest closing my eyes just wanting to be near him. _Misao you're supposed to hate this! You shouldn't...you can't fall in love with him! Do you love him? _I opened my eyes when I heard that small voice and smiled against his chest once more wrapping my left arm around his waist. _Maybe...maybe I do... _I spoke inside myself.

"Misao you should be resting." Aoshi's deep voice filled my ears and I nodded my head silently. He picked up the blanket placing it over my shoulders and we slowly walked back to the hospital. Aoshi was right by my side with an arm placed protectively at the small of my back guiding me along.

xxxxxxx

"Get some sleep Misao..." Aoshi's voice was softer then usual as he tucked me back into the hospital bed. I closed my eyes and placed my left hand over his right one, which was minus bandages now and softly whispered my request to him and fell into a blissful sleep.

"Please stay with me..."

xxxxxxx

"Ms Makimachi? Ms Makimachi?"

"Her name is Shinomori." I opened my eyes when I heard Aoshi's deep voice and looked to see a nurse standing at the right side of my bed. I turned to the left to see he was sitting in a chair and my hand still had a hold of his.

"Ms Shinomori, Its time for you to start walking around. The doctor said you can go home soon." I could do nothing but stare at the woman. _Ms_ _Shinomori...Misao Shinomori..._

"Ms Shinomori are you alright? Shall I call Dr Takani?"

"No I heard you, just give me a minute to wake up fully please." I spoke softly to her and sat up detaching my hand from Aoshi's. My drip had been taken away as it was no longer needed. I slowly placed my feet on the floor and teetered to the side a bit but was placed back up as Aoshi was helping me. A faint blush covered my cheeks but I finally got it under control.

"Would you be able to help her Mr?"

"Shinomori." Aoshi spoke back to the nurse.

"Oh, I see..." She had spoken with a small smile on her face and then she left the room.

xxxxxxx

I sat in the bath as Aoshi said it would help ease the tension out of my muscles. I was discharged from the hospital an hour ago and had arrived at the house our parents bought for us. I hadn't looked around as Aoshi guided me straight to bathroom.

I placed all my body weight on my left arm to get out of the bath. I was able to move my right arm slowly but it hurt too much to place a lot of pressure on it. I wrapped the dark grey towel around my naked body tucking the corner into the front and opened the door. I walked into the main area and picked up the small bag, which had all the dressing and bandages for my injuries in it. I stepped past the mirror and stopped to face it. I frowned deeply and sucked back the tears as I had gained a large scar front and back on my shoulder. There was slight bruising all around it. I still had various other bruises over my arms and legs of what I could see of them. I could clearly see my biggest bruise of all time as I lifted my left arm up as it stretched from my armpit coming over to the front of my left breast and going further down. Both my breasts were bruised from being groped so hard but the right one wasn't as bad as the left. I bowed my head walking away from the mirror feeling disgusted at the way I looked. I heard some shuffling going on and walked into a bedroom. I stood in the doorway as Aoshi was sitting in the middle of the bed reading a textbook and writing down some notes. My heart pounded as he was dressed in only a pair of faded blue jeans. I realised he was studying and I turned away as not to disturb him but stopped when I heard his voice.

"Do you feel better Misao?" I turned around noticing he was still writing on the paper and hadn't looked up. I took a deep breath and walked towards him. I stood facing my back to him and placed the small bag on the bed behind me. I looked over my left shoulder and found he was now silently looking at me. I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat and spoke softly to him.

"A-Aoshi...can you help me?" I turned my face away from him and bowed my head. I felt utterly useless at not being able to take care of myself. I froze when I felt two hands against my hips. I bent my knees and was guided to sit on the edge of the bed. I felt the bed sink as Aoshi was obviously kneeling on his knees behind me. I let out a shuddered breath and closed my eyes as he gathered my hair and placed it over my left shoulder. I felt Aoshi place his left hand on my left shoulder and I jolted leaning away from the cold ointment that was being placed gently on my right one. I shivered slightly and goose bumps covered my bare skin.

"Can anyone create anything that isn't so damn cold?" I questioned irritably.

"Don't worry Misao, it'll warm up...a lot..." I turned my head over my left shoulder to see Aoshi's eyes narrowed slightly and he had pursed his lips as though thinking about what he was doing as well as looking quite determined. I smiled a little and soon felt his hand lift my right one up a bit to place more of the ointment around my side. I blushed a little as his fingers brushed the side of my breast but berated myself for being so silly. I got it under control and felt the heat of the ointment. It soothed my aching shoulder and hoped it would do the same for the front. _FRONT! _I snapped my eyes open to see Aoshi kneeling in front of me placing his hand lightly on my shoulder. I gasped and leaned away from his touch and wrapped my left arm over the top area of my breasts trying to stop him from looking at them, even though my hair was doing a pretty good job on its own.

"Misao?" I shook my head stubbornly not wanting him to see me so disgusting and closed my eyes tightly.

"Misao don't be like this. I'm only trying to help you. It would be too difficult to do this on your own so let me help. I-If you'd like I could get Sano to come over because I know you would probably feel more comfortable with him." I lifted my head to look up at Aoshi and realised he was still kneeling on the ground only looking off somewhere else as though embarrassed he had spoken this. _Misao do something! He's your husband...he's supposed to look at them one day for crying out loud! Sure they aren't suppose to look like this but think about it, he's not seeing them all just the top curves...nothing more...and he wouldn't be thinking on those lines either! _I sighed out loud and took my left hand away from myself and lightly caressed Aoshi's long bangs away from his eyes to get his attention. His head turned to look at me, and my lips parted in surprise at seeing a hurt look cross his eyes. I blinked to make sure I wasn't seeing things but his face was normal once again. _Dammit! _I yelled inside my head. I grabbed the ointment and placed it in his hand and brushed loose bits of my hair away so he could place it on my right shoulder. I blushed turning my head away from his view looking at the blank wall as the only way he could get close to place it all over my front area was kneeling in between my legs. The towel had parted and I could feel the material of his jeans brush over the inside of my bare thighs. His bare right shoulder was awfully close to my head and I couldn't resist any longer and placed my forehead against it while looking down at my leg. His soft massaging was sending me to sleep and I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.

xxxxxxx

I groaned awake and bit my lip as I stretched my right arm a little too far. I turned on my left side and stared at the sight before me. Aoshi was asleep right next to me on the other side of the bed. His was leaning on his right side and unshed tears glistened my eyes as my left hand was covered with his larger hand. I glanced at my right shoulder and froze as I was wearing a dark blue short sleeved shirt. _What the hell did he do? _I wandered angrily. The towel was resting on a nearby chair and I realised this shirt was all I had on. I looked over at Aoshi and found his eyes staring into mine.

"I placed the shirt over you first and then took the towel off. I swear I never saw anything." He spoke softly to me. I frowned feeling guilty at thinking such a thing, as he seemed to know exactly what I was thinking about. I turned over lying on my back and closed my eyes for a brief moment. I opened my eyes slowly and they widened when I saw Aoshi leaning over me, his hands holding himself up where placed either side of my shoulders. His eyes were staring deeply into mine and his face drew closer as he bent his elbows. My lips parted slightly and I could feel his hot breath against them as he spoke softly to me.

"Do you feel any better Misao?" I could do nothing but stare into the endless depths of his blue-green eyes and I gasped, my lips parting more as he placed his softly against mine and closed his eyes. His soft lips glided over mine caressing them slowly and lovingly. This was nothing like the kiss at the wedding or any others I had received before he came along. This was one simple kiss and yet it was so intense. It was as though I could feel everything, all his emotions mixing with mine and more. He was showing me the real him and I accepted the kisses returning it with my own passion-crazed ones. I lifted my left hand placing it behind his neck wanting his mouth to be closer to mine and flicked my fingers through his soft dark hair that fell down his neck. I felt him shudder a little and I groaned louder then usual as he placed some of his upper weight against me and caressed my tongue to play with his. I snapped my eyes open as he stopped and took his mouth away just letting it hover above mine. I looked into those eyes and knew exactly why he stopped. He had heard the groan but all he heard in it was the pain of my bruised upper body having something hard pressed against it.

I watched as he sat up never taking his eyes away from me. His chest heaved more then usual at what occurred between us and we both realised we had gone over our safety boundaries and nothing would ever be the same again. I watched him become all blurry as tears filled my eyes. I knew he wanted more, I felt it and wanted the same thing and yet I couldn't, not like this. I couldn't finish what we had started. I felt ashamed that I was unable to and closed my eyes feeling one lone tear cascade down my cheek. I opened them back up when I felt his warm hand caress my cheek lovingly. He gave me a lopsided smile shaking his head making sure I knew we need not rush things. After all we still needed to know more about each other. I blushed embarrassed but he cupped my other cheek and brought his head closer to kiss my lips sweetly letting me join in and feel the moment with him. A knock on the door interrupted the moment and I heard a growl escape Aoshi's throat. I pulled back looking at him as he too had a surprised look on his face at hearing that sound coming from him. I began leaning forward... _Misao what are you doing? _I threw that small voice away not listening to it and placed my left arm on his thigh to hold my weight. My right hand was resting near my heart as it still beat wildly at what happened seconds ago. I darted my tongue out caressing his partly open lips while staring into those eyes. I closed mine and darted my tongue in quickly and placed my lips over his one last time and then sat back on the bed. I had given him no time to react to this, as all he did was stare wide eyed at me. I bit my lip thinking I had done something wrong but the corners of his mouth turned up into a small smile. He got off the bed when he heard the knock becoming louder and picked up a shirt and walked out of the room. I snuggled back into the bed feeling pretty giddy at what just happened and placed the blankets over me as well. _I know he cares for me now but does he love me? Should I tell him how I feel? It's only been how long and yet I want to be with him for life. He wanted to...be with me...in that way too. Does that mean he loves me?_ I was snapped out of my thoughts and I opened my eyes as a hand was placed on my forehead. I came face to face with my parents. I scowled silently and turned my face away from them.

"We are so glad you're alright sweetie." My mother had spoken. I said nothing as though they weren't even here.

"Misao face me this minute. I am your father!" I didn't open my eyes and spoke in an emotionless voice still with my back to them.

"You forget Mr Makimachi. We are not on speaking terms. Now please leave." I heard a collected gasp, which was my mother but heard Aoshi mumbling something to them and they left. Silence spread throughout the house but was interrupted by Aoshi.

"Misao that wasn't nice at all." I got up facing him my face full of anger at what he said.

"How the hell would you know huh? To think that they would only care about me because I nearly died makes me sick. You don't know how I feel because you're not me! You haven't lived my life!" I curled up on the bed facing away from him.

"Misao I-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT YOU AROUND! I NEVER WANT YOU AROUND WHEN-" I stopped my yelling when I heard the closing of a door. I bolted up realising what I had just said. He left without me even finishing. I ran into the bathroom placing on some underwear and the loose pants that had been discarded on the ground. I ran out the door to see his figure fading in the distance. I opened my mouth to yell for him to come back, but nothing came out. I ran fast trying to gain some distance on him and reached a certain area leaning heavily against a pole. I saw his figure getting on the bus and it drove off down the street. He had gone.

Thunder crackled in the dark sky and rain fell hard and beat down on my skin. I gritted my teeth and began running again. I couldn't let it end like this. _It was all me...my entire fault! _I ran harder only thinking of one place he could be. My feet stung as they hit the hard concrete sidewalk and even some loose rocks but I kept going.

xxxxxxx

I finally made it to the training hall and reefed the door open stumbling inside dripping wet. My body ached at being pulled to the limits like this and my chest heaved at never running so desperately hard. I bent over trying to gain my breath back and placed my left hand on my right shoulder wishing the pain would fade. I stood straight back up and saw Aoshi standing in the middle of the room with his kodachi's in hand. I stumbled towards him my eyes becoming all fuzzy and tripped over on my own feet. I watched the kodachi's hit the wooden floor and two arms wrap around my waist. I was pressed against his sweaty chest and I never wanted to be let go. I had begun to cry. _Misao STOP! _The pain was too much, my feet hurt; dammit my whole body was killing me. My knees buckled and I wanted to fall to the floor but was held up by Aoshi.

"Let me go..." I spoke softly into his chest. Without a second thought he did just that and I fell to my knees grunting a little as it stung. I was still crying but I muffled out what I needed to say, what I wanted him to hear.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." He was now kneeling in front of me and lifted my chin so he could see my tearful eyes.

"Misao wh-" I couldn't help it I just launched myself forward placing my left arm around him and pressed my lips to his urgently. He was in complete and utter shock and did nothing while I passionately kissed him, probably bruising his lips. My tears fell silently as I pulled away as he never reacted the way I hoped. This time I opted for words and I bent my head trying to get them out while I sobbed as well.

"I'm sorry…I n-never wanted you…to see me like this. I wanted…I wanted to be perfect…not ugly or hideous…just me. I didn't want you to be around when…when I was like this or when I cry… I-" I was cut off when I felt Aoshi move closer and I was cradled against his chest. His body was so nice and warm and I was cold. I began to shiver a little and was picked up and taken into the bathroom. Aoshi turned on one of the showers making sure it was nice and warm and sat down with me still in his arms. My body was loosing its shivers and was relaxing into the warmth it was receiving. I moved away from Aoshi's embrace to look at him. He was sitting cross-legged and leaning against the shower wall while I was sitting on my knees in front of him. I froze in my position as Aoshi moved closer towards me and wrapped his arms lightly around me and guided me to stand up with him. I was turned around so my back was facing him and I felt his hands undo the buttons in the front and slide the shirt off my shoulders and down my arms. _Misao you can't let him do this! You aren't ready yet! _The small voice inside of me screamed and yet I couldn't do anything except watch surprised as the shirt fell to the ground. Instinctively I placed my arms over my breasts gritting my teeth a little as my right shoulder stung. I felt Aoshi's chest against my back and realised he hadn't turned me around or looked at my breasts. My eyes opened when I felt him take my wrists and place my arms back at my sides. I felt one of his hands on my left shoulder while the other was at the small of my back. He straightened my posture so the warm water would cascade over my front body. I felt the vibrations of his chest against my back as he spoke softly to me.

"This will help your tired aching muscles relax." He was right too. I eased my shoulders a little and tilted my head back a bit so more of the water could caress my skin. It was as though my muscles never ached in the beginning. I felt Aoshi's hands caress my back trying to help me relax more but I gasped when he massaged a particular swore spot. His hands stopped completely and jerked away.

"I'm sorry Misao…I'm sorry I wasn't good enough to protect you this time…" My ears burned at hearing him say this and I turned around to face him to see his head was slightly bowed and his eyes closed. My eyes teared up at this and I soon wrapped my left arm around his waist. I felt an intense buzz go through me as my bare skin came in contact with his but now wasn't the time to think like that. He too had frozen at the feeling but placed his hands on my hips moving them slowly around to hug me lightly.

"Don't say that… I could have easily left you by yourself but something inside of me snapped and I couldn't let you get hurt no matter what." I moved my head up to look into those slightly widened eyes as his words were being spoken back to him. A small smile etched his lips and he pressed them lightly to mine. I was disappointed when he stopped but he hugged me a little closer making sure I was cocooned in his embrace and I didn't mind one bit. I watched as he pressed me backwards so he could turn the taps off and he walked out grabbing a towel all the while respecting my unspoken wishes for him to not look at me. I couldn't help but feel self-conscious still and I turned away from him hoping he would understand. I felt a large towel being draped over my shoulders and was left alone in the bathroom.

xxxxxxx

I walked back out into the main room dressed in a man's training uniform. It was a little baggy but fit me quite well otherwise. It was soft and really warm. I could still hear the rain hitting the roof and I stood frozen in place as Aoshi had his back to me and was only now dragging a pair of loose dark grey pants over his muscled thighs and tight butt. I walked silently over knowing he knew I was already in the room and yet he didn't care about what I just saw. My heart raced yet again as he looked so good and yet I could do nothing. We weren't ready yet; well at least I wasn't ready for it yet. My eyes widened when he turned around placing his shirt over his head and I got the chance to see his muscled chest as well! I gulped nervously, a blush crossing my cheeks and I bent my head trying to hid it while speaking quietly to him.

"I should thank the person for letting me wear their training uniform."

"Well you just did. It's a real old one anyway…" I looked up at that to see Aoshi staring at me. I placed a smile on my face at knowing I was wearing his old clothes from when he was younger and I loved it.

"Ah, shall we go get something to eat Misao?" I nodded my head silently and watched as he placed his shoes on when we got to the door. I looked down at my feet noticing I never had any shoes to begin with.

"How about we stop at your parents place so you can get some of your things?" I looked up at him and smiled nodding my head. He opened the door and placed his hand on the small of my back, protectively again and led me out into the street.

Xxx to be continued xxX


	10. X

The sun had gone down ages ago as Aoshi and I finally got back to "our" house and brought out all the junk food we had bought. I was surprised and amazed we hadn't argued the rest of the day. Aoshi had actually spoken to me about his personal life once again. He told me about some memories of his now deceased brother and how much he loved and would take care of Kaoru. I smiled at that and giggled when he said he really doesn't need to protect her because where she goes Kenshin usually follows. He told me truthfully that he still felt a bit weird about being married and he didn't know how he was going to tell his other friends who were away for holidays. I spoke shyly to him about some rather embarrassing memories with Sano as well as some good ones. I told him that my eldest sister had died years ago, what actually happened to her and that I will always miss her beautiful smile and her laugh.

"A-Aoshi?" I spoke quietly getting his attention as he was eating some chicken. His eyes focused on mine and I spoke.

"I-If it makes you feel better I still think its weird that I am married too." I watched as he nodded his head silently and I spoke again.

"I-I mean I have more sympathy for you then I do for myself." I watched as he placed the chopsticks down and replied to me.

"Why is that?" I fidgeted a bit looking down into the glass of water and spoke again.

"Because you're married to me, a high school student. A 'child' like you said before." I turned my eyes up looking into his to find they were slightly narrow and he spoke once more.

"You really aren't that bad. You should at least give yourself some credit. I think your pretty brave for going through with the whole event and to think your going to be the only high school girl who is married." He smirked and I knew I must have been blushing at what he said. I looked down at my left hand seeing the silver band there and spoke once more.

"What are you going to tell your girlfriend?" His eyes were slightly widened and I shook my head and looked directly at him without diverting my gaze.

"I may be in high school Aoshi, but I'm not stupid. It was long distance right? And I know she'll want to meet me to curse and scream saying you belong to her and no one else. She's truly going to hate you and me for this and it's not even our fault. I just feel bad that I know it will be my fault that she will hate you and won't speak to you."

"Well she can be a pain in the ass and don't worry I won't let her hurt you." I looked up hearing those words and felt the heat rise in my cheeks and bent my head eating my dinner silently. I glanced my eyes over to Aoshi who had gotten up from the carpet and walked into the bedroom down the hall. He came back with a textbook in hand and began reading it while eating as well.

"What are you doing tomorrow Misao?" He had spoken without looking up from the book.

"My classes start." He nodded his head still engrossed in the book. I sighed pushing my plate away and got up grabbing some clothes and toiletries from my bag and walked into the bathroom to wash up.

xxxxxxx

I emerged half an hour later and was wearing a baggy faded grey shirt that fell loosely over my body stopping half way down my thighs. I looked down the hall to see Aoshi still seated on the ground flipping another page over. I shook my head slightly and walked into the bedroom and falling onto the bed. I curled into a ball lying on my left side and not even worrying about the view Aoshi would receive if he walked into the bedroom. I grabbed the pillows from Aoshi's side leaning on them and breathed in his scent. I fell into a blissful sleep, my entire body full of Aoshi's scent.

xxxxxxx

I groaned awake from the small amount of light flittering in through the gap in the curtains and opened my eyes seeing Aoshi occupying the other side of the bed only this time he was a little closer to me then usual. My heartbeat sped up but I got out of the bed undetected and left the room to change.

I came back in minutes later wearing the black skirt, stockings and my white tank top. I grabbed the white shirt placing it on and gritted my teeth, as my right arm was still a bit sore. I located the stupid hanky thing and tried doing it up. I let a frustrated growl leave my throat and stood frozen when a warm body was pressed against my back and two hands wrapped lightly around me doing up the scarf. I looked into the mirror seeing Aoshi's head bent down over my left shoulder concentrating on the task at hand. He finished and turned me around placing it under the collar of the shirt as the larger part fell down the back area. He grabbed the buttons doing up my shirt and then looked into my eyes. I smiled gratefully at him and then Aoshi spoke.

"You know all you had to do was ask me Misao. You don't have to do everything on your own." I blushed lightly at what he said and nodded my head. I sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed my sneakers and placed my right foot in the shoe. I grabbed one of the shoelaces but let go and looked up at Aoshi and smiled brightly up at him. He shook his head and sat on his legs placing my right foot on his thigh doing up the laces. He did the same with my left one and then placed it back on the ground. We both stood up standing real close to each other when we heard a knock on the door. I grabbed my bag and Aoshi answered the door wearing nothing but some loose pants. I came out and found it was Sano.

"Hey Aoshi, weasel ready for her fist day at snob vill?" I shook my head and grabbed my keys off the table and walked to the door.

"Jesus Misao what's with the outfit? You trying to make a statement or somethin'?" Sano spoke trying not to laugh.

"It's called a uniform Sano. This is what is required remember? Come on lets go." I turned around and faced Aoshi and spoke to him and walked away.

"I'll see you later."

xxxxxxx

Sano and I had made it to the school and I clutched my bag tightly at seeing so many students. I bet they are all snobs. I received some weird stares and glances as Sano and I walked in further. I waved Sano off telling him I was all right and he turned walking off.

"I thought there were rules on not letting trash into this school?" I turned to see a trio of bitches standing and laughing at me. I could see Sano had stopped and turned around as he had heard what they had spoken as well but let me take care of this one.

"That's funny I was thinking the same thing for the trio of bitches." They stopped laughing as though surprised someone was talking back to them. I could make them wet their pants if I pulled out my knives but I let it slide for now. I was really going to enjoy this day.

"You will pay for that you…you…" The middle one had spoken angrily at me, not sure about what to say.

"The words slut you dumb ass!" I spoke loudly and most of the guys in hearing range chuckled lightly at what I said and made fun of the trio. I waved goodbye to Sano and walked inside to the administration area.

xxxxxxx

The lunch bell rang and I gathered my books and left my science class. Actually it wasn't too bad because they were doing the subjects I had started before I left for holidays from boarding school. No catch up was needed and I thanked the gods for that one. I did notice the stares I received as many of the other students looked at me and then down at the wedding band on my finger. I said nothing completely ignoring everyone.

I walked into the cafeteria area and sat down at a table in the back by myself eating my sandwich while cradling my right arm in my lap.

"Excuse me?" I glanced up to see a couple of students looking at me.

"You're excused." I spoke back while rummaging in my bag and pulling out a bag of chips. I opened them with my left hand and teeth.

"Oh, do you mind if we sit here?" I glanced at the dark haired boy and then to the dark haired girl and got up to leave.

"Knock yourself out." I left then and walked to a much "popular" area where the trio sat. I could hear the snide bickering about me and waltzed over and sat across from them. The area fell silent and the trio glared at me but I sat unfazed and began eating my chips.

"Excuse me you dump bitch but-" I stabbed one of my kunai blades into the tray in front of the middle one and spoke cutting her off.

"What was that?" I watched as all three of them shook their heads simultaneously at being so shit scared. _Man they really are pathetic! _I spoke to myself. I took it out and began flipping it in the air catching the handle with my left-hand everytime while speaking again softly so only the trio could hear.

"I suggest you try being a little nicer and maybe I won't scar your pretty little faces…" I got up at that and left the area as the bell was about to ring.

xxxxxxx

I sighed happily as the school day had gone rather fast. I walked out into the area to find a lone male student standing on the dirt footpath as though waiting for me. He stepped forward a bit and I stopped readying myself for any trouble.

"You know, I've never seen anyone stick up for themselves when it comes to those three."

"That's real fascinating and all but I have a life…and I ain't wasting it here." I stepped forward but he blocked my path. I narrowed my eyes and fisted my left hand ready to punch him.

"Fellas we have a cute and feisty one here…" I turned around to see another three come from the school. I quickly turned back to the one standing in front of me but was too late in dodging the hand that smacked me hard across the face. It stung like hell and I was about to regain my footing but I was pushed to the dirt and I fell on my stomach grazing my hands on some gravel. I screamed at how much this killed my right shoulder. I lifted my face to see the male students were running away screaming themselves and soon felt a presence behind me and turned onto my back, still lying in the dirt and looked up to see a rather tall shadow fall over me. I looked up into intense and slightly angry eyes that belonged to Aoshi. I placed a hand on my swollen cheek and took my fingers away noticing a bit of blood coming from my lip. I gathered myself up off the ground and began walking feeling embarrassed again at not being able to protect myself.

"Aoshi, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be training or studying?" I spoke without looking up at him as if nothing happened.

"I came to cheek if my wife was alright and your lucky I came anyway." He spoke back not looking at me as we kept walking. I pressed my hand to my swollen cheek again and winced this time.

"Misao you really should get that looked at." I looked up to see him looking down at me. _Is that worry in those eyes? Worry for me? _I wondered silently.

"I'm okay I'll place some ice on it when we get home." I spoke while giving him a lopsided smile as if trying to ease the tension in the air.

"Oh come on Misao! With your bloody injuries that would have fucking killed!" I frowned looking up at him as his harsh words really hurt. I bowed my head trying to not let it effect me too much. I squealed lightly as I was picked up and held against a warm chest. I knew my cheeks burned red but I never said a word as Aoshi took to the building roofs jumping to get home quicker.

xxxxxxx

The next thing I knew I was sitting on the bed with Aoshi kneeling on the ground placing some ice against my cheek. I winced a little at the coldness and shook my head moving it away from the ice and spoke softly to him.

"It's alright. You don't need to do this. I don't want to stop you from your training or studying. I don't want to be a burden on you so just go. Truly I'm okay."

"Misao I'm supposed to be your husband this is what they do. They take care of their wives." I hadn't look up at him and said nothing.

"Fine be this way." I watched as Aoshi dumped the ice bag on the bed and stood up turning his back on me walking closer to exit the door.

"A-Aoshi?" I spoke in a small voice trying desperately to get his attention. Aoshi stopped but he never turned around.

"What do I do?" I watched as he turned around giving me a confused look and I wrapped my left arm around to my right shoulder and spoke quietly again.

"As your wife…what am I supposed to do?"

"Oh you know, cook, clean for me and be at my beck and call 24 hours a day." My eyes widened at his answer and I watched as he came closer and sat down on the bed next to me.

"I'm kidding Misao." My shoulders relaxed and I felt the ice bag being placed to my cheek once more.

"Just be you Misao…" I opened my eyes hearing his soft whisper being spoken so close to my lips. Mine parted impatiently waiting for his to be pressed to them but he stopped, pulled away when he heard the phone ring. He got off the bed and left me sitting there with my heart pounding a mile a minute. I became so frustrated that I took off after him and walked down the hall seeing him having a conversation with his back turned to me. I tapped his shoulder and he turned around and I stood up wrapping my arm around his neck not being able to wait and pressed my lips to his. I heard the phone being dropped to the floor at this sudden change in events and I pulled away slightly blushing. I watched a display of emotions run through his eyes and Aoshi finally wrapped his strong arms around my waist holding me close and placing his lips urgently against mine. I gasped as he kissed me passionately but we both stopped when we heard the loud and very female voice yelling into the phone. I stepped out of his embrace and walked away giving him his privacy.

I closed the bedroom curtains turning the room into darkness and stripped out of my skirt and stockings. I took the scarf off having the actual patience to do it instead of cutting it with a kunai. I was now only wearing the small white shirt with the tank top underneath and my black sports briefs. I lay down on the bed and pulled the sheet over me and snuggled in wanting to sleep for a month.

Xxx to be continued xxX


	11. XI

I awoke to the slight pressure of fingers running over my cheek and opened my sleepy eyes and gazed into a pair of blue-green ones. I smiled tiredly and Aoshi spoke while placing a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"I got us some food. Did you want some?" I nodded my head and sat up but was stopped as Aoshi walked out the door and brought the food in here. I smiled and slowly drank the chicken vegetable soup in front of me.

"I've never had dinner in bed before." I spoke looking up at him and he soon spoke as well.

"Me neither." I smiled silently thinking about something and then it dawned on whether or not Aoshi's girlfriend had ever done this for him.

"What about your girlfriend? Did she not cook for you?" I observed as he silently choked on some of the soup but looked up at me and spoke.

"If you must know her names Okon. I suggest you refer to her as that. She isn't my girlfriend you know, that would be quite sleazy to be married and going with someone else. This is not ancient Japan Misao. Oh and no she wasn't the cooking type either." I blushed embarrassed at prying into his private life and kept quiet from now on.

"I'm sorry..." I spoke quietly and went back to dipping some bread into the soup. I watched as Aoshi took the tray and left the room without saying anything. I blinked the tears away and placed my bowl on the floor and curled up into the bed once more. _Stupid! Stupid Misao! _I yelled inside my head closing my eyes once more.

xxxxxxx

A grumbled awake at hearing some knocking on the door and I got up walking out into the lounge room walking closer to the door still half asleep not even thinking about my state of dress. I opened it up blinking my eyes a few times and spoke.

"Yes? Can I help you?" I came face to face with a very angry, yet beautiful looking woman. She pushed me away from the door and I stumbled back grabbing my right shoulder and then she pushed harder again and I fell to the floor scraping my leg against the edge of the coffee table.

"GET UP YOU LITTLE HUSSY!" I groaned when she pulled on my braid yanking me to my feet once more. She was quite strong and she had a death grip on my forearms and spoke to me once again.

"You stay the hell away from my boyfriend! He belongs to me!" I gritted my teeth and spoke never taking my eyes off of hers.

"You can't own anybody and he isn't even your boyfriend! Didn't you know he's married." She screamed angrily at this and slapped my face. I was then pushed backwards hard and fell onto the glass coffee table breaking it. I lay slumped on the ground lying on the broken glass looking up at Okon. She bent over threatening me once more.

"Stay away from him! You have been warned!" And with that she left me lying there and stormed out slamming the door behind her. I groaned as I could feel blood seeping out of my lower back. Minutes later I faintly heard the sound of keys coming from the front door.

"HELP ME!" I screamed desperately hoping it was Aoshi. The door flew open and tears came to my eyes, as it was he. I sobbed a little and he dropped the bags and closed the door running over to me. He kneeled beside me and spoke desperately wanting answers.

"Misao what happened?" I shook my head not wanting to tell him.

"Please get me up." I felt myself being raised carefully and carried away into the bathroom. I was seated on the edge of the bath with my feet sitting in it and my back facing Aoshi. He filled the sink with warm water and placed in some disinfectant. Now it was his turn to look after me. A wash cloth was dampened and soon Aoshi kneeled behind me, lifting up my shirts and softly cleaned the blood away. I occasionally hissed at the stinging but never complained.

"This might hurt Misao." I nodded my head and a sob escaped my throat when a piece of glass was taken out of my back. Minutes went by and I was cleaned up and bandaged. Aoshi had turned me around and was taking off my school shirt. It fell into the bath and he moved closer lifting the back of my tank top over my head and down my arms so that I didn't have to lift my right arm. My eyes were closed as I sat on the edge wearing my bra and sports briefs.

"Come on Misao?" I opened my eyes to see Aoshi picking me up and holding me against his chest once more. It was strange though because I felt no shame and no embarrassment at being seen like this. I was carried to the bedroom and placed on the bed. Aoshi had grabbed his old training top; I had worn the other day, and placed me into it and tucked me into the bed. I had a death grip on his left hand and pressed it close to my heart and closed my eyes falling asleep.

xxxxxxx

I woke up blinking my eyes and stared into a pair of curious blue-green ones looking straight at me. A small smile spread over my face, as he must have stayed up just to watch over me. My eyes widened when he stroked his fingers down my cheek and his face drew closer as his lips pressed lightly against mine. This kiss was short almost uncertain but I smiled looking over at him and pressed a kiss into his left palm and sat up turning my back on him. I shrugged his shirt away from me and let it fall silently to the bed as he checked on my cuts.

"They're okay, Misao." Aoshi spoke placing the bandages back on. I sighed and slumped my shoulders happily. I felt his hand against my right shoulder softly brushing it. I closed my eyes at this feeling as he lightly caressed it taking all the pain away. I felt him stop as he placed the shirt back over me and got up leaving the room. I stood up on the carpet but heard Aoshi's voice coming from the doorway.

"And who said you could get up? Get back in bed!" I complied with his wishes and gasped as he brought in some breakfast. He sat the tray in front of him as he kneeled on the bed looking at me. I looked down at the food and knew I was hungry but pushed it away. I sat up on my knees facing Aoshi who was looking at me curiously and slightly confused but I gave him no chance to speak as I placed both my hands against his cheeks and pressed my lips against his once again. My right shoulder was getting better and it didn't hurt as much as it used to. It was his turn to gasp in surprise now and I moved closer sitting myself on his upper thighs pressing my body into his. I smiled against his lips as I heard a small groan escape his throat. His hands rested against my sides lightly stroking my bare skin but he pulled me away. I frowned looking up at him but his head was bent down as he gingerly wrapped the shirt closed around me and then looked up. I bit my lip to stop it from trembling and bowed my head in sadness.

"You don't want me?" I had spoken in a small voice. _I can't believe you said that! _I voice inside of me spoke. I felt Aoshi's hand under my chin lifting it up and I stared into the endless depths of his eyes once more.

"I didn't say that…" I blushed at those words but Aoshi spoke again.

"You need time Misao. We can't do that unless you are ready and the fact you are injured half means you aren't."

"Half?" I spoke softly once more not really understanding, hopefully getting my blush under control.

"Misao it's only been a week. That week you were unconscious so we've been married for a couple of days at the max. I can't and I won't do anything with you unless we are both sure this is what we want." I nodded my head at what he said.

"Come on you must be starved?" I giggled moving away from him, placing the tray between us and grabbed one of the muffins biting into it.

"I forgot to ask how was the suite at the hotel, since I wasn't there." I spoke with my mouth full of food. He looked over at me and I placed my hand over my mouth a little embarrassed at not acting like a real lady. I watched as he brushed it away and kissed my sugar coated lips and then licked them once pulling away. My heartbeat sped up but I glanced down shyly and picked up a croissant and broke pieces off and began eating it as well not sure at what to say or do about his actions.

"I wasn't there." I tilted my head looking silently at him and he gave me a lob-sided grin and spoke again.

"You look cute like that." I smiled and I knew I had a faint blush staining my cheeks but for once I didn't care. I waited for his answer and he spoke once more grabbing a croissant as well.

"I was either training hard to punish myself for what happened to you or I was sitting by your side waiting for you to hurry up and open those beautiful eyes." His face was slightly bowed at remembering what happened. He still blamed himself for what wasn't his fault. I pressed my small hand against his cheek and watched as his head jerked up at the touch. I moved the tray away and soon moved closer wrapping my arms around his waist and laying my head down on his right shoulder. I felt his arms slowly wrap around me as well and we stayed like this for a few minutes. I turned my face over bringing it closer to his neck and breathed him in.

"What are you doing?" Aoshi spoke softly into my ear and I replied, my lips softly brushing his neck as I spoke to him.

"Smelling you…" I heard a small chuckle escape his lips and I couldn't help but hug him tighter.

"Why? Do I stink?" I giggled a little but replied placing a light kiss against his cheek.

"Not in a bad way dummy. I just love the way you smell because I cannot describe it."

"And that's good?" He spoke questioningly and pulled me away.

"Yep! Its uniquely you and it makes me feel relaxed and comfortable where I am right at this very moment in my life, even if it's kind of weird. I can smell it all in the room and the whole house for that matter and to me its unique because you're pretty special." I smiled as I saw a faint blush cover his cheeks no matter how much he tried to hide it.

"You know I'm going to have to hurt you for saying I'm special now." My eyes widen but I knew he was joking as I saw the sparkle in his eyes.

"Well you gotta hurt Kaoru as well since she agreed too." I spoke back pretending I didn't know he was joking.

"Misao I'm…" I cut him off by placing my lips against his to silence him once more. Know matter how many times I had done this already I loved the feel of his lips against mine. I always got a thrill through my whole body when he kissed me back which is what was happening now. I stopped slowly pulling away to savour the moment in me forever as well as stopping before I lost complete control and spoke again.

"I knew you were kidding." He chuckled while shaking his head but he suddenly stopped and took my hands in his looking down at them. I too looked down to see my creamy hands blend with his tanned ones. I raised my gaze and my heart stopped for a second at the intense gaze his eyes showed as he stared straight into my eyes.

"I wouldn't hurt you Misao…"

"A-Aoshi I-" But was stopped as he placed a finger on my lips.

"I promise Misao…I won't ever hurt you." A small smile appeared on my lips and I fell into his embrace as he held out his arms waiting for me. We sat in our silence enjoying this moment together until a knock on the door jolted me and I left his embrace. He grabbed the tray and placed it on the chair and came back over tucking me into the bed and walked out closing the door behind him. I couldn't help not knowing who was at the door and got up to peek down the hallway. I couldn't see anything but heard Aoshi's voice.

"What the hell are you doing here?" His voice was edged with venom.

"Aoshi darling I came to see you." My shoulders slouched at hearing that voice, as it was Okon's. My feet stepped forward wanting to see the both of them and I stood in the hallway as she was standing in the main room wearing some skimpy little dress and flaunting herself at him. I watched as he pointed to the door silently asking her to leave but she just stood there.

"Aoshi darling what are you doing with that little girl? She is merely a child. You know she'll never match up to me." She had spoken wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her VERY feminine curves to his body. I stepped into the room looking at them and saw Aoshi's gaze turn to me. I watched as he broke away from Okon and finally spoke.

"You are not welcome in this house." I began walking towards them not having a clue at what I was going to do or say but I was standing beside Aoshi and taking his hand into mine hoping this would give me some courage to stand up to this woman.

"I'm sorry Okon, but this is the way it is. You can hate me for all I care but please don't hold this against Aoshi, he's a good man and he wouldn't have done anything to hurt you. This was a promise between our families and we are honor bound to fulfill their wishes." She stared silently at me and then spoke angrily once more.

"You slept with her! YOU BASTARD!" She tried lashing out at him but I stepped in front of him and grabbed her fist in my smaller hand and twisted it painfully. A small squeal escaped her lips and she pulled her hand free holding it as it ached. Tears slipped down her face and I spoke never taking my eyes away from her dark ones.

"You shall never hurt him Okon. I have no clue what happened between the two of you but if you truly loved him you wouldn't be trying to hit him in any way. You may think me a child but I know that is not the way loved ones act. You hurt him and I'll hurt you more." _Misao what the HELL are you doing? _The voice inside me spoke. I brushed it aside not caring anymore. _He's my husband, this is what a wife should do, protect her husband. _I spoke more confidently but was soon coaxed out of my thoughts by Okon standing closer to me and spoke.

"Are you threatening me?" I stared into her eyes and fisted my left hand wanting to really punch the shit out of this woman for earlier and for now but controlled myself and nodded my head.

"This is not the end child!" She spoke and I watched as she backed away a little and left the house. I closed my eyes for a brief moment and then turned to stare into Aoshi's dazed eyes as though he was hidden away in some memory or hadn't quite registered what happened.

"Misao what did you just do?" I was a little taken back by his abruptness and the way he spoke to me. His eyes blazed angrily into mine and I stepped back almost frightened but stood my ground and spoke angrily back at him.

"I defended you! I defended myself! I can't believe the way you are acting! After everything that has happened, I mean I nearly died for you, and nobody does that unless you truly care about someone and yet here you are taking her side!"

"I'm not taking sides Misao. All I'm saying is that she thinks I've betrayed her!" My eyes frowned at what he said. I saw his eyes widen the slightest as he spoke how he truly felt. _I knew it…he loves her…and I'm only in the way…just some tool…some little girl that would hang on his every word. A woman who would end up falling in love with him and then he'd run off with that floozy and I'd be left crying and heartbroken for the rest of my life. _I felt the pressure of his hand on my shoulder and I backed away yelling at him.

"Don't touch me you jerk!" I hugged myself still moving away backing closer to the front door.

"Stop being so childish Misao!" I stood still looking into those eyes seeing the confusion inside at trying to decide what to do.

"I'm sick of you being so secretive Aoshi! You love her and nothing will stand in the way of that! Not even a wife! Well guess what, go soil yourself with her! Go have your little flings or whatever it is you do with her because I don't care! I don't…" I couldn't finish as I began to cry and turned and ran out the door not looking back. I kept running as hard as I could moving down numerous streets and finally stood breathlessly at the tree, which was close to Sano's room. My body ached but I climbed it and opened the window and silently stood in the room. I turned my head to see Sano blissfully sleeping in his bed. The room was dark but occasionally light fell in from the blowing of the curtains. I shut the window and closed the curtains and blinked a few times to get used to the dull light coming from the desk lamp in the corner. I heard a small and tired voice speak to me.

"Get in Misao…" I looked down to see a sleepy Sano holding up his blankets waiting for me. I dived in gratefully and cried into his chest and fell asleep relaxing my sore muscles.

xxxxxxx

The soft caressing of hands against my back woke me form my slumber. I blinked several times and came face to face with a pair of worried chocolate eyes that stared intently at me. I placed my head back down on his chest and spoke softly to him.

"I'm sorry for waking you up Sano."

"Hey if anything's wrong with my little weasel I want to know about it. Now tell me what's going on." He spoke back in a gruff voice, which was just totally Sano. I smiled against his chest hugging him tighter and spoke again.

"I met Okon, Sano."

"Who the hells that?"

"Aoshi's girlfriend…" I whispered back softly.

"WHAT! GIRLFRIEND!" Sano bellowed confusedly. He obviously didn't know about her either. I sighed and spoke again.

"She is very pretty but a little rough and hot tempered. I guess that's why he loves her. The way she is and all. I mean she came to the house and…beat me up…" I was pulled away as Sano sat up looking down at me. I felt ashamed yet again not being able to defend myself.

"W-What do you mean by that Misao?" I looked into Sano's saddened eyes at hearing this and sat up as well and spoke again not being able to look at him.

"She threatened me to keep away from him…but I can't stay away from him." I turned around lifting up the training shirt for him to see my bruised lower back with many cuts on it as there were no bandages on it. I was pulled against his nice warm chest as Sano hugged me from behind placing his arms around my shoulders and placing a kiss into my hair.

"Please tell me everything Misao…" Sano spoke softly into my ear and I relaxed against him, closed my eyes and spoke.

"She pushed me and I fell down onto the table and it smashed making some of the glass stick into my back. Aoshi…he took care of me. He even brought breakfast and gave it to me in bed. I liked it…no I loved it. W-we even kissed, for real and not like at the wedding. It was very special. It was just our moment and it was very special to me. Okon came over early this morning too. She tried hurting me with her stupid words but that didn't effect me. She lashed out at Aoshi thinking he slept with me and all but I got in the way protecting him from her. I-I threatened her in return as well and then she left. A-Aoshi got mad, he wasn't happy about what happened and the words he spoke hurt me, truly hurt me. He loves her so I told him to go off and be with her because I couldn't care less, but I do! I hate to think what they are doing together, as he could only be happy with that bitch and never with me! After everything that's happened, the training hall, me in the hospital, waking up in the same bed and finally maybe feeling something for each other he seemed to cast it all away as though it was nothing, as though it meant nothing to him."

"You love him don't you Misao? Even though it's only been over a week you have fallen for Shinomori." I closed my eyes my heart aching to be held by Aoshi and I nodded my head letting Sano be the only one to know my true feelings. He hugged me a little tighter letting me cry my tears of pain and hurt.

Minutes passed as I had run out of tears and lay exhaustedly in Sano's arms as he still held me. I was turned around as Sano smiled mischievously at me and spoke again.

"So did you sleep with him weasel?"

"SANO!" I blushed at his question and placed my hands over my cheeks trying to hide it.

"Oh come on weasel you can tell me. What are you so afraid of anyway? You've done it before."

"It wouldn't be the same…" I spoke absently taking my hands away as Sano tilted his head looking at me silently.

"It would be different if it was with someone I loved." I spoke trying to reason with him. I watched a hurt expression cross Sano's face as he tilted it down looking at the bed. I gasped at what my sentenced must have seemed like and hugged Sano desperately and apologised.

"Sano I'm sorry I wasn't thinking! I do love you, I really do! It's just that it would be different because I would feel it more deeply with someone I wanted to be with for life. I do want to be with you for life but not like that. I loved every bit of what we did so don't think I hated you or what occurred between us. I just couldn't do it again unless it is with my loved one and it isn't you. I don't even know if I'm making sense but I would be hurting Megumi and you for that matter. I know how much you love her and I couldn't destroy anything between you two, even if you two are so dense that you won't 'fess up to anything." I pulled away and looked into Sano's flushed face but he smiled telling me he understood and I hugged him once more. Yes, Sano and I were lovers. That was two years ago though. It just made our relationship stronger. Every chance I got to go home we'd spend days in bed together. Of course we weren't really supposed to be doing anything since I wasn't even 16 yet but like Sano said 'No one can withstand the Sagara charm.' I don't even know if my brothers or my parent's found out and I'm sure the others have no clue either. Everytime I left to go back to boarding school I cried wanting to be wrapped in his arms and feel his warm skin pressed eagerly to mine. I always told him that he could date anyone because I was never around but he said he couldn't do that to me. Whenever we spoke he'd tell me how much he loved me and waited impatiently for me to come home, home to him. I guess I wished that as well, but not anymore. Sure I loved being wrapped in his arms as it comforted me, taking away all my problems. Our needs were never sexual anymore. That had stopped when I was 16 and somehow it didn't bother us either. We acted the same as we always were before anything happened. I guess it ended because he found Meg. I felt jealous when he spoke nothing of her but soon got over it as I was always in his heart and we'd still speak about how much we loved each other. Yeah, we were just weird like that, I guess that's why we are best friends after all.

"I love you Sano." I spoke hugging my best friend tightly and he soon returned the hug speaking back.

"Love you too Misao. Now YOU get some rest." I smiled as he spoke in his demanding voice and I curled up in his bed and was tucked in tightly as he pressed the sheets close to me. He did this all the time when we were younger and then he'd hold me waiting for me to fall asleep first. I smiled at the memory and closed my eyes once more falling asleep again.

Xxx to be continued xxX


	12. XII

I slept most of the day away and was now sitting on the window railing looking out into the yard. It was a nice warm day…well what I saw of it. I was still dressed in Aoshi's training shirt, my bra and underwear. Yep that's it. I had run all the way to Sano's wearing just three pieces of clothing. _I wonder if Aoshi is with Okon now._ I brushed the thought out of my mind not wanting my thoughts to go any further then that. I sighed heavily and placed my head down on my right up drawn knee looking down at the silver band on my finger. I closed my eyes not even caring about my state of dress anymore. I heard muffled speaking coming from behind the closed door of Sano's bedroom.

"She might still be sleeping." That was none other then Sano.

"I still need to see if she is alright." I snapped my eyes open at hearing Aoshi's voice. The door was slightly ajar now but Sano spoke again.

"Aoshi, Misao may be tuff on the outside but deep down she's just a young woman with a heart of glass. Pieces have been broken before, but she has never truly been hurt. I fear that maybe she will be if something isn't fixed between the two of you. If Misao is to be hurt again I fear that it would be impossible to mend her heart. So I ask you, no I beg of you Aoshi to be honest with her." I watched the door open more and I snapped my eyes shut not wanting to look at him. I controlled my breathing even though my heart pounded in my chest at Aoshi walking closer towards me. I couldn't help it any longer. I spoke not opening my eyes or turning my head up to face him.

"What are you doing here Aoshi?" My voice was just like his, emotionless. I didn't know what to feel. Sure I was happy he came but angry it took him so long and still sad about what occurred. _Was he spending the night with her? _Aoshi softly speaking to me snapped me out of my inner self.

"I came to see if you were alright, if you were safe…" I opened my eyes and sat normally on the railing of the window, my back to the yard and my feet dangling inside the room. I knew the training shirt I was wearing parted open, as there were no buttons. I didn't even have a sash. I looked over at him to see his eyes staring into mine. His right hand fisted as he stared at me. He seemed very uncomfortable, almost as though he forced himself to come and find me. I got off the railing and walked closer to the bed speaking once more.

"I'm fine…Sano was here for me, just like he always has been. He'll always be here for me…forever!" I noticed Aoshi flinch slightly, his eyes closing for a few seconds as he dawned on what I said. It may have been harsh, but no harsher then what occurred last night.

"Look just go Aoshi, you look like you're fighting an inner battle to decide whether you want to stay and talk to me or whether you want to go back to her! I'll make it easy for you, go back to her." I turned away from him but froze in my footsteps as Aoshi's hand crept away from his side and was now placed on my left side just below my bare ribs. I looked down to see his hand snake more around me so it was at my lower back and I watched his feet move closer. I tilted my head up looking at him but Aoshi wrapped his other arm around my shoulders and brought me closer to his clothed chest. I wrapped my arms tightly around his upper chest area wishing he would hold me forever and placed my head against his chest letting my tears run there course.

"I'm sorry Misao. I promised I wouldn't hurt you and I did. I'm so ashamed. I just…I'm confused about everything. About you, about Okon and about the way I am feeling for the both of you. I just don't know anything anymore. I don't know what to feel and I sure as hell don't want to see both of you hurt. I guess I am a bastard…" I said nothing at what he spoke and stepped away from him sitting down on the bed and spoke.

"Aoshi I can't do this anymore. I know it's only been a week but this isn't me. I can't compete with Okon and I'm sick of her treating me like trash. I'm not as tuff as I look and I'll cry whenever I know you wouldn't be at the house thinking you are with her. I guess I truly am a child if I can't handle anything like this. I guess I'm trying to make it easier for you so I'll go… I decided today that I'm leaving for awhile. I don't even know how long for…or whether I'll come back. I couldn't care less what my parents are going to think either. I just…I'm not good at these type of things and me staying here will only bring me heartache and pain at seeing you with Okon. I can't leave like that…" I got up as this truly as my final decision and stood in front of him. His head was bowed as he listened to everything I spoke. I stood up on tiptoes, placed my hands against his cheeks and pressed my lips softly against his savoring the moment so I can forever embed it into my heart and soul. Tears glistened in my eyes when Aoshi responded back but I pulled away and hugged him briefly telling him a couple of things I thought I never could and then left not turning back.

"No matter what happened through these past couple of weeks I will forever remember that you were my husband and my loved one. Goodbye Aoshi."

xxxxxxx

Two years had passed as I earned all the money I could and bought a unit near a secluded beach. I had connections and got it quite cheap. This is where I stayed, my own private shelter away from civilisation. I loved it out here. I got inspiration to paint and I'd walk around on the beaches with my camera taking photo's. I had my own shop in the local town and even one in Tokyo. My friend Erica ran it as we went into business together. While I took many photos and painted about the wilderness and how much freedom there was out here, she painted and took photos of the city. Actually we spoke often complimenting each other and getting different opinions. Business was great but as for my personal life I was still shattered. I knew I'd be broken for life.

I hadn't heard from Sano for about a week and that made me feel quite sad. I remember reading one of his letters. Him telling me that he and Meg hooked up together and he'd ask her everyday to marry him. Of course Meg being Meg would refuse. I remember him writing again telling me she finally accepted and they wanted me to come back to be a part of it. Of course me being as stubborn as I was didn't show up. I knew HE would be there and chickened out. That was a year ago and now they had there own little family complete with child. I always smiled at the thought of seeing a baby Sano getting into all types of mischief. _Poor Meg… _I concluded inside my head. At the end of each letter he'd ask me to write back but I never did. I guess I was afraid I would sound to fake and miserable and I know Sano can pick that out a mile away even though its handwriting. I laughed when he wrote about Kaoru finally realising that Kenshin was attracted to her and she asked him out becoming angry at his shyness. Well they're still going at it too. Sano said something about them travelling around together. My hands began to shake when my eyes fell on one word. That one word could still effect me after all these years…_Aoshi_. Sano usually spoke very rarely of him obviously respecting my wishes to not here of my heartache. Not in the letter I had been sent recently. He was alone. Never spoke to anyone at all. What happened in Sano's room had etched into his heart and soul forever and he'd never feel anything again. Tears spilled down my face as Sano told me he was completely and utterly lost. Heartbroken was one of the words I read even though it was blurry. Sano said he did hang around with Okon for about a week after I left but she couldn't rise him from the hole he had dug so deep within himself. His spirit was gone, and he felt dead. Sano had said he's never seen Aoshi like this before. He would leave for days on end not telling anyone where he was going and then show up out of the blue still sad as ever. It was as though Aoshi could never be him again, although he could be an asshole (Sano's words) as he had lost his wife, his Misao. My heart still beat wildly at this and I pressed the letter to my heart and finally placed pen to paper and wrote back.

xxxxxxx

A month passed and my hands shook slightly as any minute now my four friends would show up. I was at my shop in the small town awaiting their arrival. I couldn't wait to see them. As if on queue a spiky headed male walked swiftly into the shop with a bright smile on his face with unshed tears glistening in his chocolate eyes. I ran around from the counter and dove into his arms. He had muscled out more but he was still the same old Sano.

"It's been too long Weasel." I nodded my head closing my eyes remembering the feel of being in my best friend's arms. I let go and hugged Megumi and felt the kicking of the unborn child that lay inside her. I smiled down and patted her bulging stomach lightly and raced to hug Kenshin and Kaoru as well.

xxxxxxx

"Aunt Misao! Look what I found!" I rose from my seated position on the sandy beach and walked over to Maku. Yep the little boy was nearly two but spoke up a storm. He had spiky thick brown hair like Sano's but his eyes where dark and mysterious like Meg's. I squatted down looking as he had found a large shell. It was in very good condition.

"Why don't you keep this and give it to your mum and dad as a present?" I smiled as he rushed off back to the unit yelling loudly. I could just see all four of them groaning and silently cursing me.

I stretched up and walked to the edge of the water getting my feet wet. I was wearing a pair of deep blue bikini bathers and a purple sarong wrapped around my waist. I crouched down getting the bottom of the sarong wet and began fiddling with the ring that hung around my neck on a small silver chain, as I looked into the endless ocean. My eyes widened when I noticed a shadow move over me and I closed my eyes recognising that smell. _Could it really be him? _I questioned myself. My heart sped up and I stood, turned around and opened my eyes. There stood Aoshi. His inky black hair glistening in the sunshine and his long bangs being blown around so I could see the sparkle in his blue-green eyes. He too had become more handsome then ever and his shirt outlined the muscles hidden underneath. I couldn't help it anymore. Tears fell down my face and I threw my arms around his neck hoping he'd hold me too. It was easier for me now, as I had grown taller. My wish was soon granted as he wrapped his arms around me and placed his head on top of mine. Aoshi was here; he'd come to see me. _But why? _I snapped my eyes open at those two words and let go pushing Aoshi away from me and looked up at him.

"I have missed you so much. I missed my wife…yes…I missed my Misao." I gasped in surprise hearing the tenderness in Aoshi's voice at saying this to me. I pressed my lips urgently to his and felt him kiss me back just as urgently. He bent his knees slightly and wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up so I was unable to touch the ground. I showered his face with kisses and could taste my salty tears. We parted but he still held me close to him. My bottom lip quivered and I spoke in a shy voice telling him how I have always felt.

"I love you Aoshi. Always and forever…" My eyes widened as a smile spread over his face and he pressed a light kiss against my lips whispering back to me.

"I love you too my Misao." I hugged him tighter and placed my lips against his once more. I felt the ground again as Aoshi descended to the sand placing me above him. I looked down into those blue-green eyes hoping that sparkle would never fade again. I rested my head against his chest and felt one of his arms snake around my shoulders while the other drew lazy circles on my bare back. He was keeping me safe and warm. I was becoming sleepy and felt Aoshi sit up, taking me with him as he placed me in his arms and began walking back to my unit.

I felt the sarong being untied and felt Aoshi place a shirt over my body and he placed me in the bed. I clutched onto his hand as I had done years ago and spoke once more before drifting off to sleep.

"Please stay with me Aoshi."

xxxxxxx

I awoke to the squealing of a very happy Maku. I groaned and bummed into Megumi who was lying on the other side. She turned over not being asleep at all and spoke.

"We must be going soon Misao. Aoshi wanted us all to meet him down at the beach." I nodded my head and got up. I looked into the mirror noticing I was wearing Aoshi's old training shirt once more. I smiled and pulled it closer over me. I saw Meg standing behind me and turned around to see a package in her hands.

"He brought this in and told me to give it to you." I nodded my head and opened it up. Inside was an ice-blue silk dress, exactly like the one I wore at the wedding. I undressed out of my bathers and placed on some clean underwear and slipped the dress on. It fit perfectly and I brushed my hair leaving it down. I walked into the living room to see Kaoru and Megumi wearing identical dresses but Kaoru's was yellow and Meg's was dark red. Meg wore Sano's black jacket over hers feeling a little unhappy about how much her stomach bulged out. We walked out of the place and I was walking in front until I was blindfolded.

"HEY! What's this about?" I was hushed by Sano and led onto the beach. I had to blink a few times to readjust to the bright sun when the blindfold was taken off and came across a small archway with flowers all over it. I was pushed through it and found four seats for the others, a small table to the side, Aoshi standing up the front wearing black trousers and a black shirt and what looked to be a priest standing near him. I watched as Aoshi silently reached out his hand telling me to come closer and my feet began walking on there own accord my right hand reaching out to take his left one. I gave him a curious look and he spoke while taking my other hand into his.

"You said you wanted something that was small and personal, well now is our chance." I gasped at the realisation as I was attending my own wedding; one Aoshi had whipped up in about 24 hours. I smiled brightly up at him and the priest spoke.

"Do you have the rings?" I took Aoshi's off to place it back on but was stopped by him as he undid the necklace taking the ring off as he wished to speak first.

"I apologise for causing you so much pain Misao. I apologise for not telling you the truth. I apologise for being an idiot and not doing this sooner. But what I shall never apologise for is how much I'm in love with you. I have learnt that no matter what I do, where I go and how far I travel one thing remains the same and that's my love for you Misao…my wife…" Tears slipped down my eyes as he placed the ring back on my finger where it belonged. I grabbed his and looked into those pleading eyes hoping I'd accept him for who he was and even with his faults and mistakes.

"I-I…" I was struck speechless. Look what this baka had done to me.

"You don't have to say anything my child." I turned to look at the priest and then back up at Aoshi and could only speak for a few seconds.

"I love you so much!" And I wrapped my arms around him and cried silently into his chest. He too embraced me tightly and spoke lovingly into my ear wanting me stop crying.

"I pronounce you husband and wife, Aoshi I'm sure you know the rest." I smiled and looked up to see Aoshi's yes looking intently into mine. My lips parted waiting for him and he crushed his lips to mine in a passionate frenzy. I moaned slightly at remembering what this was like and he finally stopped and drew away from me. I knew my cheeks flushed red but I couldn't care less anymore. Claps could be heard and a large whistle from Sano snapped me out of my daze of Aoshi. I turned to look at my loved ones while placing an arm around Aoshi. _He was all mine…_

xxxxxxx

Hours past as the other had left to "celebrate" in town, but basically leaving us to have some privacy. I sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Aoshi walked into the room wearing some loose black pants and a towel brushing his wet hair. I closed my eyes smelling in his scent as it filled the room but soon opened them to see Aoshi kneeling on the floor in front of me. I smiled down at him as his hair spiked up everywhere and I brushed my fingers through it. I watched amusedly as he wriggled his way to sit in between my legs and wrap his arms around my waist. I shuddered a little as his hands moved up my back as the silk brushed my warm skin. He rose pressing his lips against mine and I fell back against the bed with Aoshi's upper body over mine. Yep, I definitely was going to enjoy being married to him…and it was for life too.

Xxx The End xxX

****

Authors Notes: There is an Extended Lemon Ending situated at SLAOML for all those that wish to read it.


End file.
